Resonance Of Messiah
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Era futuristik. Sebuah era dimana kesempurnaan hidup menjadi sebuah malapetaka kehancuran. Messiah. Satu-satunya grup penelitian harapan terakhir dunia. Kini, keselamatan dunia bergantung pada seluruh hasil penelitian mereka yang telah lama hilang. AU
1. Prolouge : Last Hope

**Resonance Of Messiah**

**Messiah Hikari (M/N) :** Halo Minna!! Hehehe, selamat datang di proyek besar saya. Kali ini saya akan berkolaborasi dengan **Sora Tsubameki **dan **Coolkid4869**. Kayaknya sekarang musim colab ya? *plak* hehehe, semoga karya ini bisa berkenan dihati para reader sekalian. Untuk sementara, chapter ini saya yang sepenuhnya membuat dengan sedikit tambahan editan dari **Sora Tsubameki**. Next chap, beware of the power of three author!! XD *apa, deh....plak!!*

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh! Walaupun sembah sujud dihadapan dia pun, pasti YuGiOh! tak akan pernah menjadi milik kami. Hiks…. *plak*

**Warning : **Heavy theme and plot, hint pairing in realistic way (not sappy romance, this is Drama/Adventure) beberapa hint pairing standart : Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping. (remember, the genre of this fic isn't romance so, don't expect too much for YAOI scene)

At last, please enjoy it!! ^^

* * *

**-------Prolouge-------**

**Last Hope**

Era futuristik. Sebuah era yang terletak di masa depan. Sebuah era dimana seluruh teknologi berkembang maju hingga menembus batas nalar dari manusia itu sendiri. Peradaban pun mulai mengalami sebuah evolusi yang cukup _significant_. Perkembangan dalam berbagai sisi kehidupan telah menjalar dan tersistem dengan begitu rapi. Ribuan, jutaan hingga milyaran bentuk pemikiran baru terus menguap di permukaan dunia. Bumi seakan menjadi wadah untuk menampung seluruh kreasi yang terbentuk oleh kumpulan eksistensi yang sudah eksist itu sendiri.

Seluruh perilaku manusia dalam era itupun mulai berubah. Cara berbicara mereka, cara berinteraksi, cara bersosialisasi, adat istiadat, pola pikir, motif, semua itu mengalami perubahan. Peraturan yang mengatur tata tertib kehidupan pun mulai berkembang meninggalkan paradigma tradisional. Wujud panorama kota pun juga ikut mengalami sebuah evolusi. Tak ada gedung kuno dengan dinding berbahan bata dan semen. Tak ada lagi hembusan udara segar dari pekarangan taman maupun hutan. Tak ada lagi area perkampungan kecil. Semua itu mengalami perubahan. Jendela refleksi berbahan hologram mulai menggantikan peran dinding. Pekarangan taman kini berganti menjadi bangunan-bangunan kokoh untuk tempat penelitian. Perkampungan dan rumah-rumah yang cukup terpencil pun lenyap berganti dengan area industrial modern. Semua itu seakan menjadi hal yang sangat biasa. Dalam era ini, hampir seluruh manusia menginginkan sebuah penemuan baru. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak realistis. Semua yang memiliki derajat maupun pangkat yang tinggi pasti akan menginginkan sebuah hal yang utopis. Mereka ingin mewujudkan sebuah utopia dan euphoria yang absolut.

Era itu seakan menjadi puncak kesempurnaan dalam batas eksistensi yang ada. Semua telah mencapai sebuah pemikiran tertinggi. Namun, semua itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah replika surga yang sebenarnya. Tapi justru merupakan sebuah tanda-tanda kehancuran yang begitu nyata. Kumpulan manusia itu terus saja berusaha untuk memikirkan evolusi baru. Mereka menginginkan hal yang lebih. Sebuah kesempurnaan yang lebih dari ini. Mereka tidak puas. Tidak puas dan semakin serakah. Motif hidup, semua itu mengarah pada penciptaan kesempurnaan yang absolut. Mereka menginginkan sebuah _perfection_. Kekuasaan, kekayaan kreasi, keabadian, kesempurnaan supremasi. Semua itu seakan menjadi sebuah tujuan yang akan selalu melekat dalam pemikiran mereka. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk meraih semua itu. hingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan dampak sekelilingnya. Dunia semakin hancur. Seluruh manusia tak ubahnya seperti hewan. Hewan yang serakah akan kesempurnaan berlebih. Tak ada pemimpin yang dapat memimpin dunia dengan ideal. Tak ada penengah yang dapat mengakhiri perang dunia. tak ada satupun pihak yang bersih. Semuanya kotor. Kotor dan haus akan kesempurnaan. Dunia sudah berada diambang kehancuran yang kongkrit.

* * *

"Ini ti...tidak mungkin!! Project generasi 4 dengan nomor Seri C-810B telah mengalami reaksi!! Ki..kita berhasil!!!"

Ungkapan kegembiraan itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan penelitian itu memasang paras lega. Sebuah penemuan yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan terakhir dunia kini telah berhasil tercipta dengan sangat sempurna. Hal itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban nyata yang begitu luar biasa. Rona kebahagiaan mulai terpancar dari seluruh anggota penelitian itu.

"Kakak!! Lihat ini, kak!! Kerja keras kita tidak sia-sia!! Kita berhasil menciptakannya!!" pernyataan yang diungkapkan dengan begitu ceria itu telah membuat sesosok pria brunet yang saat ini sedang memasuki ruangan menjadi tersenyum. Warna mata biru lazuardi yang dimilikinya terlihat memancarkan sebuah harapan saat mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Bertahun-tahun ia berjuang untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, kini realisasi sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kau benar, Mokuba...kita telah berhasil. Dunia ini masih bisa diselamatkan." kepala grup penelitian rahasia itu terlihat begitu yakin dengan tekadnya. Ia percaya bahwa seluruh kehancuran dunia masih bisa dicegah sebelum terlambat.

"Apa kau yakin rencana kita kali ini akan berhasil, Seto? kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita tak bisa bergerak bebas sekarang. Hampir seluruh kepala pemerintahan mengincar kita!! Mereka semua ingin melenyapkan kita!! Semua ini gila!! Tak ada yang menginginkan keselamatan!!" sesosok figur pria berkulit tan gelap, terlihat begitu frustasi saat menyatakan hal itu. Kedua mata lavendernya menyiratkan sebuah kesan lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi di eranya itu. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa seluruh manusia justru menginginkan sebuah kehancuran?

"Tenanglah, Malik. Aku yakin, project kloning generasi 4 dari _prototype_ ini akan dapat membantu kita. Setidaknya kita harus mencobanya. Kita tidak boleh putus asa dulu." tutur Kaiba yakin.

Malik masih memasang ekspresi skeptis. "Aku tahu itu Seto. tapi, kita juga tak bisa mengandalkan dia saja. Untuk mencari anggota kita yang lain sungguh sangatlah sulit!! Bahkan aku yakin, banyak project generasi lain yang diasingkan di lain era!! Aku bahkan tak bisa melacak keberadaan Marik!! Mind link yang tersinkron di dalam tubuh kami berdua sudah tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik!! Saat ini, kau menciptakan kloning generasi 4 untuk menemukan _prototype_? Kemungkinan besar hal itu berhasil sungguh sangatlah sulit Seto!! perbandingannya satu banding satu juta!! Susunan dari project _prototype_ sungguh begitu kompleks dan rumit!! Aku ragu jika kloningnya ini bisa melacak keberadaan _prototype_!! Bahkan kita kehilangan jejak dari project generasi 1 dan generasi 1-2. sial!!" dengan penuh amarah, sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Malik dengan begitu kuat ke arah dinding hologram di sampingnya. Ia begitu marah. Ia benar-benar muak dengan semuanya.

Kaiba mulai menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia menepuk bahu partner kerjanya itu. "aku sudah mengatur semuanya Malik. Percayalah padaku. Aku yakin, project generasi 4 ini akan sangat berguna bagi kita. Kita tak boleh mundur sampai disini Malik. Kau haruslah ingat, dunia membutuhkan kita. Hanya kita satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa. Kita tak boleh menyerah. Harapan semua orang, bahkan harapan dari _'creator'_ kita sendiri sungguh sangatlah besar. Kita tak boleh memusnahkan harapan itu."

"Tapi, semakin lama tekanan ini semakin besar, Seto. Kita seakan terkurung di tengah-tengah jutaan pemangsa yang mengincar kita. Kita seakan menjadi sebuah tawanan!! Semua menginginkan organisasi kita hancur!! Padahal grup ini terbentuk dengan misi untuk menstabilkan keadaan dunia. Mengapa semua manusia seakan buta akan kesempurnaan dan kehancuran?!! Mengapa bisa begini?!! Mereka bahkan menghancurkan _'Messiah'_ generasi awal dengan begitu keji!! Sungguh bedebah!!"

Amarah benar-benar menguasai Malik sepenuhnya. Kaiba hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Pernyataan Malik sungguh membawa sebuah kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kaiba masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Sebuah kejadian dimana harapan dunia kembali redup hanya karena sebuah konspirasi licik dari para petinggi yang memiliki sebuah kekuasaan.

Dulu, semenjak tanda-tanda kehancuran mulai tampak di pertengahan era, beberapa ilmuwan mulai membentuk sebuah grup organisasi penelitian rahasia. Mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi dengan misi untuk menstabilkan keadaan dunia dan menyelamatkan nasib dunia dari kehancuran. Grup itu bernama _'Messiah'_. _Messiah_ terdiri dari beberapa anggota ilmuwan yang begitu jenius dan ternama. Para ilmuwan yang tergabung dalam grup _Messiah_ itu mulai memikirkan sebuah pemecahan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang melanda era futuristik mereka.

Saat itu, berbagai konflik bermunculan. Seluruh manusia yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi, berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai kekuasaan mutlak. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mengincar kekayaan, kesempurnaan dan keabadian. Para ilmuwan menyebut komunitas itu dengan komunitas pecandu _'perfections syndrome'_. Sindrom terkutuk itu seakan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi orang-orang yang berkedudukan rendah. Mereka ditindas, diperlakukan semena-mena, bahkan para ilmuwan-ilmuwan pun berlomba-lomba untuk menemukan sebuah penemuan agar mereka bisa meraih keabadian hidup. Jaman itu sungguh sangatlah gila. Keserakahan, arogansi, kesombongan, keangkuhan, keegoisan, semua itu merajalela hampir diseluruh belahan dunia. Seluruh manusia seakan tidak pernah puas dengan hasil alam yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Mereka justru semakin menginginkan kesempurnaan yang lebih. Kesempurnaan yang tak bisa mati.

Berbagai perang dunia pun berlangsung. Banyak orang-orang berhati bersih yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan _'perfections syndrome'_ telah menjadi korban. Komunitas yang terdiri dari orang-orang serakah justru semakin mendominasi. Mereka berbuat seenaknya. Melakukan penelitian seenaknya. Melegalkan segala cara untuk mencapai sebuah kepuasan tertinggi. Mereka bahkan melupakan campur tangan Tuhan. Mereka seakan menjadi Atheis. Mereka seakan mendewakan teknologi. Yang mereka puja, hanyalah kesempurnaan dan immortalitas.

Grup _Messiah_ telah menemukan suatu pemecahan baru untuk mengatasi keadaan era mereka saat itu. Mereka menciptakan sebuah project yang terdiri dari beberapa kloning manusia yang mendekati kesempurnaan dari era masa lalu. Project berupa kloning manusia itu menampung seluruh kemampuan dari sample kloning mereka itu sendiri. Masing-masing diciptakan untuk orientasi yang berbeda pula. Mereka diberi peran khusus. Sebuah peran yang sangat dibutuhkan dunia saat itu.

Namun, disaat keadaan dunia kembali stabil berkat campur tangan project-project grup _Messiah_, para pemimpin _perfections syndrome _kembali melancarkan serangan untuk merebut tahta kekuasaan mereka. Mereka berhasil memecah belah seluruh project _Messiah_ dan menghancurkan grup harapan terakhir dunia tersebut. Kini, dengan beberapa anggota yang tersisa, Kaiba dan Malik kembali mendirikan grup _Messiah_ generasi kedua. Mereka berusaha membuat project terakhir untuk melacak keadaan project-project lainnya yang menghilang. Namun, semakin lama, tekanan demi tekanan terus saja menghadang mereka. Bahkan, harapan mereka sendiri semakin terkikis bersamaan dengan rasa putus asa dan guncangan yang melanda psikis mereka masing-masing.

"Mokuba, cepat segera kurangi _life fluid _dari dalam tabung dan segera keluarkan project generasi 4 sekarang juga. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kinerjanya." tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam tegasnya perintah itu. Mokuba hanya bisa mematuhi perintah seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"aku mengerti, Kak."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mewujudkan permintaan itu. Sebuah tabung kaca berisi cairan yang begitu bening seakan menjadi cangkang untuk sesosok figur yang berada di dalamnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, cairan bening yang bisa di sebut _'life fluid' _itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Dinding tabung berupa kaca semi hologram itu mulai berputar dan terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Figur itu terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia masihlah memejamkan matanya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Beberapa ilmuwan lainnya mulai mencoba mengeluarkannya dari dalam tabung. Kaiba, Malik dan Mokuba mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik project mereka.

"Kenapa dia masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun? Aneh. Padahal saat ia berada di tabung tadi, kalkulasi sistematika dalam kinerja organ-organ tubuhnya mengalami peningkatan yang cukup drastis. Ini tidak masuk akal! Seharusnya saat ini, ia sudah bisa bekerja dengan baik!!" Malik frustasi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa perhitungan analisanya bisa mengalami kesalahan. Kaiba melipat kedua tangannya dan berpikir keras. Ia yakin tak akan ada yang salah dalam project terbaru mereka.

"Aku yakin, ia akan segera berfungsi, Malik. Ia adalah project _Messiah_ generasi akhir yang paling sempurna. Semua variable penyokong sistem di tubuhnya sudah diperhitungkan secara akurat. Aku yakin, ia pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatur seluruh kesinambungan antar komponennya." Malik mendesah pelan mendengar itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, harapan terakhir mereka bergantung pada project yang berada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Huh, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, Seth!! Jika ia gagal berfungsi, maka tamatlah riwayat kita. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana!!" Pria berkulit tan itu mulai terduduk seraya menyangga dahinya. Dilematis benar-benar telah melanda mereka semua.

Kaiba pun pada akhirnya mulai memberikan perintah. "Semuanya, tolong sebaiknya segera pasang perangkat pemberi stimulus untuk merangsang sistem motorik pada tubuhnya. Aku yakin, ia masih memerlukan sedikit bantuan untuk mengatur sistem tubuhnya."

Project itu pun didudukkan disebuah kursi. Seluruh ilmuwan itu mulai memasangkan beberapa kabel penyambung perangkat pemberi stimulus pada project itu. Project berupa kloning sesosok pria itu terlihat begitu pucat. Seluruh perhatian kembali tertuju pada project itu. Ia terlihat seperti sesosok anak kecil karena tubuh mungil yang ia miliki itu. Ia terlihat seperti boneka porselin. Kulitnya begitu halus dan lembut. Tak ada yang tahu warna matanya yang terpejam itu. Kloning itu juga memiliki rambut jabrik dengan 3 warna. Keseluruhan hitam dengan ujung berwarna magenta serta dilengkapi dengan poni berwarna keemasan yang menggantung bak frame yang sangat sempurna untuk parasnya. Dan memasuki paras, kloning pria itu ternyata memiliki paras bak malaikat yang mampu mengundang rasa penasaran bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Mereka ingin melihat replika Gabriel ini hidup. Dengan kesungguhan itu, seluruh ilmuwan dalam kelompok itu mulai mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Tentu saja dengan pimpinan Kaiba dan bantuan Malik serta tak lupa dengan dukungan peran dari Mokuba. Mereka yakin, project ini akan benar-benar berhasil.

"Mai, bagaimana responnya?" sesosok ilmuwan wanita berambut pirang pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh pimpinannya.

"Respon telah terdeteksi. Ada sedikit reaksi dalam sistem motoriknya saat reaktor dipasang disudut ini." ucap Mai. Kaiba menganggukkan kepala dan mencoba membuat sebuah formula dalam jurnalnya.

"Menurut perhitunganku, jika saat ini ia menunjukkan respon selemah ini, maka akan butuh beberapa hari lagi sebelum ia benar-benar berfungsi, Malik."

"Beberapa hari? Apa kau bisa memperhitungkan berapa hari yang kita butuhkan? Jangan bilang pengaktifannya membutuhkan jangka waktu berminggu-minggu!" Malik mulai sewot.

"Tenang saja, Malik. Sudah kuprediksikan bahwa ia akan aktif dalam 3-4 hari." Kaiba begitu yakin dengan analisanya. Malik pun pasrah mendengar itu.

"Lalu, apa sebaiknya kita masukkan dia lagi ke dalam _life fluid_?"

"Tidak. Hal itu tidak perlu. Seluruh pembentukan sel dan organ-organ tubuhnya yang lain sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ia sudah tak membutuhkan bantuan _life fluid_. Aku yakin, jaringan-jaringan tubuhnya akan menghasilkan sebuah kekuatan dan energi yang bisa ia optimalkan sendiri." dengan langkah perlahan, pria brunet itu kembali mendekat pada figur projectnya. Kedua mata biru lazulinya mulai memperhatikan keadaan kloning pria itu secara keseluruhan. Semakin lama, keyakinan Kaiba pun bertambah. Ia yakin bahwa perhitungannya tak akan meleset.

"Sebaiknya kita lindungi dia dan jangan sampai ada orang luar yang tahu. Kita harus benar-benar menjaganya. Ia harapan terakhir kita." beberapa anggukan mengiringi pernyataan Kaiba. Untuk sesaat, mereka semua seakan merasakan sebuah kemenangan. Setelah seluruh keadaan penuh tekanan ini, hati mereka seakan tersirami oleh kedamaian. Tak ada rasa khawatir. Tak ada rasa cemas. Tenang. Tenang dan hening. Itulah rasa yang mendominasi moment itu. Namun, sebuah petaka tak akan berhenti begitu saja. Kedatangan sebuah cobaan sungguh tak terduga dan tak dapat ditunda lagi.

BLAM!!

"CEPAT KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!!!"

Sorak ancaman itu mengagetkan para ilmuwan. Jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak. Masa-masa itu menjadi masa paling mencekam yang pernah mereka alami. Terlalu mencekam. Hingga tak ada yang bergerak. Semua mematung. Mematung dengan hembusan nafas yang tidak stagnant. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Semua ini terlalu cepat terjadi. Mereka semua terlalu senang dengan progress project mereka. Sampai-sampai mereka tak memprediksi satu hal yang vital.

Musuh telah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka.

"I...ini gawat!! Komunitas ACI telah berhasil menjebol akses pintu utama!! Tak lama lagi, mereka pasti akan segera kemari dan memergoki seluruh penelitian kita!!"

"A..Apa?!!"

Ucapan salah satu ilmuwan itu membuat Kaiba dan yang lainnya menjadi shock. Komunitas ACI atau bisa disebut '_Anti Corrupted Idealism' _adalah sebuah komunitas yang dibentuk dengan tujuan untuk membasmi para pemberontak yang menolak paham _perfections syndrome_. Dan grup penelitian _Messiah_ adalah grup pemberontak nomor satu yang paling diincar di seluruh dunia. Grup _Messiah_ sudah berulang kali berpindah-pindah tempat persembunyian. Bahkan, mereka berpindah di lain era agar komunitas ACI tidak dapat melacak keberadaan mereka. Namun, kali ini mereka harus bernasib naas. Komunitas ACI telah berhasil mengejar mereka sampai saat ini.

"Bedebah!! Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa melacak kita sampai seperti ini!! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kita kabur ke era ini?! Apakah kita semua diincar di semua era?!" Kaiba mulai menampakkan sisi frustasinya. Kepala penelitian grup _Messiah_ itu sangat jarang menunjukkan rasa cemas dan paniknya dihadapan semua orang. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini adalah pengecualian untuknya.

"Hah, hanya ada satu era dimana kita tak akan diincar. Era itu adalah era purba!!" sindir Malik sarkastik. Kaiba hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Disaat keadaan genting begini, partner kerjanya itu masih saja bisa bercanda.

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita harus segera mencari cara agar kita dapat melarikan diri sebelum ACI memergoki kita!!" peringatan dengan nada khawatir yang disampaikan oleh Mokuba itu membuat pemikiran Kaiba kembali dalam realitas. Ia pun mulai membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Semuanya, kita harus segera kabur melalui akses bawah tanah!! Sepertinya, kita harus pindah ke lain era lagi...."

"Apa maksudmu dengan pindah ke lain era? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa mesin waktu kita saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan suplay energi!! Kita sudah menggunakannya berkali-kali. Setidaknya, kita harus menunggu selama 3 tahun agar mesin waktu pemindah partikel itu bisa berfungsi lagi, Seto!!" Malik emosi. Selama ini mereka memang berpindah ke lain era dengan menggunakan mesin waktu. Mesin waktu itu sudah susah payah diciptakan oleh Malik. Namun, mesin itu memiliki banyak kelemahan. Mesin itu sanggup memindahkan beberapa orang ke lain era, ke lain waktu, ke lain tahun atau ke lain masa. Tapi, sekali mesin itu digunakan untuk berpindah era, diperlukan waktu 3 tahun agar mesin itu dapat digunakan lagi. Jika mesin waktu pemindah partikel itu digunakan disaat suplay energinya menipis, maka resiko terberat yang harus diterima adalah sebuah kerusakan permanen.

"Aku sudah tak peduli, Malik. Keadaan ini benar-benar darurat!! Kita harus segera melindungi aset-aset kita terlebih dahulu!! Ya, Project!! Kita harus segera pindahkan dan sembunyikan project generasi 4 ke lain era!!" dengan cepat, Kaiba segera mengangkat dan membawa kloning pria yang masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan itu bersamanya. Mereka semua berlari memasuki ruang akses bawah tanah yang sudah di desain khusus untuk keadaan mendesak. Beberapa ilmuwan itu terlihat mengatur napas mereka. Kali ini, Kaiba menggendong kloning itu dengan gaya bride style.

"Kau ingin memindahkan project kita di era mana? Apa kau yakin bahwa hal ini merupakan keputusan yang bijak? Kau tahu kan resikonya akan lebih fatal dan besar jika kita memindahkan project generasi 4 ini di lain era." Malik skeptis. Kaiba mendesah pelan. Ia tahu akan resiko dari tindakannya itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika memindahkan project terakhir itu ke lain era tanpa pengawasan dari siapapun. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus melindungi project itu hingga akhir. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia pun mulai menatap project yang ia gendong itu. Project itu benar-benar terlihat sepeti malaikat yang tak bersalah. Begitu tak berdaya. Seakan tanpa dosa. Dari fisik mungilnya, ia terlihat begitu lemah dan polos. Siapa saja tak akan pernah menyangka bahwa kloning yang menyerupai anak-anak itu merupakan sebuah project penentu nasib dunia. Kaiba benar-benar sudah membuat sebuah keputusan mutlak. Apapun resikonya, ia akan mempertaruhkan apa saja asalkan project yang berada ditangannya itu selamat dan terlindungi.

Agar harapan mereka terlindungi.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar generasi 4 ini bisa selamat, Malik. Kita harus memindahkannya ke lain era. Sebuah era yang letaknya sangat jauh dari era ini. Kita pindahkan ia ke abad 21. Setidaknya, hingga tiba saatnya bagi kita semua untuk menyusulnya kembali kemari. Untuk sementara, kita harus menyembunyikan generasi 4 ke era itu." Malik hanya dapat mengeluh saat melihat kesungguhan yang tergambar di paras Kaiba. Ia yakin bahwa apapun nasehat atau saran yang ia katakan, pasti partner kerjanya itu keras kepala dan tak mau mendengarnya. Benar-benar pria berego tinggi.

"Baiklah jika memang itu pilihanmu. Aku akan segera mengatur agar mesin waktu pemindah partikel itu dapat berfungsi saat ini juga. Tapi kau harus ingat, Seto. Akan ada beberapa konsekuensi jika kau memindahkan generasi 4 ke era yang jaraknya terlampau jauh dari era ini." kedua alis Kaiba mulai bertaut mendengar itu.

"Konsekuensi?"

"Ya. Konsekuensi. Jika generasi 4 dipindahkan ke abad 21, ingatan dan memorinya sebagai seorang project akan......menghilang."

"Apa?!! Me....menghilang?!!" Kaiba terkejut. Malik menganggukkan kepalanya tanda serius.

"karena faktor tubuhnya yang masih dalam tahap _shutting down_, ia tak akan bisa mempertahankan memorinya. Meskipun kita menggunakan sistem sel _microchip_, semua itu akan percuma. Ia masih terlalu lemah, Seth. Ia masih belum mampu memfungsikan seluruh kelebihan yang ia miliki."

Kaiba pun terdiam dan berpikir. Otaknya berusaha keras mengkalkulasikan dampak dan peluang yang ada. Akan benar-benar berbahaya jika project kloning sempurna itu dilepas di lain era dan mengembara seorang diri tanpa memiliki ingatan apapun tentang dirinya. Namun, jika projectnya itu tidak segera dipindahkan dan kelompok ACI menemukan project generasi 4, maka mereka pasti akan segera memusnahkan kloning itu. Dampaknya akan sangat fatal jika generasi 4 musnah. Karena, project terakhir itu diciptakan dengan begitu sempurna melalui beberapa komponen dasar yang amat langka. Kaiba tak ingin menanggung resiko yang berdampak vital seperti itu.

"Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini, Malik. Kita harus memindahkan dia untuk sementara. Setelah keadaan sudah cukup stabil dan aman, kita akan menjemputnya kembali." sudah tak ada keraguan lagi dalam ketegasan itu. Malik hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti."

BLAM!!!

"KELUARLAH KALIAN SEMUA!!! KAMI SUDAH BERHASIL MEMBOBOL AKSES PERTAHANAN KALIAN!!! JIKA KALIAN MASIH BELUM KELUAR JUGA, AKAN KAMI LEDAKKAN TEMPAT INI!!!" ancaman itu benar-benar serius. Keadaan Kaiba dan yang lainnya pun semakin mendesak. Kepanikan kembali melanda komunitas ilmuwan berhati bersih itu.

"Harus ada salah satu yang menjadi tawanan!! Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka!! Mesin ini membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat berfungsi!!" jelas Malik panik. Semua terdiam mendengar itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menjadi umpan."

Pernyataan itu mengagetkan semuanya. Kaiba terbelalak saat tahu siapa orang yang mencalonkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian komunitas ACI.

"Ma...Mai?!!" wanita itu mulai mengembangkan senyumnya. Tak ada rasa berat dalam hatinya saat ia mengumandangkan keputusannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sebaiknya kalian cepatlah memindahkan project itu ke lain era. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi, Mai kau...." Kaiba benar-benar sangat khawatir. Mai merupakan satu-satunya ilmuwan wanita di dalam grup mereka. Dan Kaiba sudah menganggap Mai seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri. Selama ini, wanita itu selalu membantu dan mendukungnya. Ia satu-satunya ilmuwan wanita yang tidak terjangkit _perfections syndrome _dan masih memiliki moral untuk memperbaiki keadaan masyarakat yang sudah rusak seperti saat ini. Perlahan-lahan, Wanita itu pun menepuk bahu pria brunet itu. Tak ada raut khawatir ataupun ketakutan yang tergambar di paras cantiknya itu.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap padamu. Kau harus bisa melindungi generasi 4. Kuserahkan seluruh keyakinan dan harapanku padamu, Seto. Kumohon, selamatkan dunia ini." berat. Pernyataan itu sungguh berat. Lagi-lagi, grup _Messiah _akan kehilangan satu lagi anggota mereka. Saat ini, jumlah dalam kelompok itu semakin sedikit. Banyak ilmuwan yang menjadi tawanan bahkan dibunuh dengan sadisnya oleh komunitas ACI dan pihak pemerintah pecandu _perfections syndrome_. Kini mereka harus menerima satu kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kehilangan satu orang anggota lagi.

"Kita harus melakukan ini, Seto. Tak ada jalan lain." Malik mencoba menenangkan pimpinan mereka itu. Dengan berat hati, Kaiba menyanggupi pengorbanan kawannya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, Mai." Mai pun menganggukkan kepala mendengar itu. Dan ia pun mulai beranjak keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Tak lama, terdengar suara komando yang memerintahkan pasukan mereka untuk segera menyergap Mai. Kaiba hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk.

"Cepatlah, Malik. Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu!!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Malik pun mulai mengatur _setting _mesinnya secepat mungkin. Mokuba dan para ilmuwan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu Malik. Suara langkah kaki komunitas ACI semakin mendekat ke areal ruang bawah tanah. Masa-masa itu benar-benar membuat andrenalin terpacu.

"Cepat, periksa tekanannya!! Tekanan energinya!! Cepat periksa!!" perintah Malik.

"Energinya menunjukkan angka minimum. Cukup untuk mengantar kita ke era lain selama 2 kali." jelas Mokuba. Semua pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita segera masuk!!" seluruh anggota ilmuwan mulai memasuki mesin waktu yang berbentuk ruang tabung itu. Kaiba juga melangkahkan dirinya memasuki mesin itu seraya menjunjung projectnya.

"Apa semuanya beres?" ilmuwan berkulit tan itu mencoba memastikan. Beberapa anggukkan lemah telah menjadi jawaban pernyataannya.

"Baguslah." Malik pun mulai memberangkatkan mesin waktunya. Dalam sekejap, mesin berbentuk tabung itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Seluruh ilmuwan yang berada di mesin itu hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Rasa sedih karena telah meninggalkan satu orang lagi anggota mereka akan selalu berbekas dihati masing-masing individu. Semua berjuang untuk perubahan. Rela berkorban demi sebuah harapan.

Dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja.

Apa saja.

Untuk menggapai keselamatan absolut.

* * *

Domino.

Sebuah kota di negara Jepang yang disinggahi oleh Mutou Sugoroku, seorang arkeolog. Pria tua renta itu terlihat membersihkan halaman rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah game shop. Ia begitu senang mengoleksi dan menjual belikan berbagai macam game. Namun, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah perubahan drastis dapat merubah satu sisi kehidupan yang paling stagnant sekalipun.

Tring!! Tring!!

Bel game shop pun berbunyi memecah keheningan yang ada. Secara perlahan-lahan, Sugoroku pun beranjak menyambut tamunya.

"Iya, silahkan masuk."

Beberapa orang pria terlihat menghampiri Sugoroku. Sugoroku sedikit terperanjat menatap beberapa figur pria yang masuk ke dalam game shopnya itu. Yang satu berkulit tan bak orang Mesir. Sedang yang satu bertubuh jangkung dan menggendong seorang pria yang berpenampakan seperti anak kecil. Bahkan, style pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat begitu asing. Style pakaian kedua figur itu terlihat seperti bukan style era ini. Kedua pria itu menatap Sugoroku tanpa ekspresi.

"A...ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sugoroku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan maksud kedatangan dari tamu-tamunya itu. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu semakin mendekat pada Sugoroku. Raut khawatir mulai menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Kumohon jaga dia. Jaga dan rawat dia. Kami pasti akan kembali untuk menjemputnya." pria itu menunjuk kearah sesosok anak laki-laki yang ia gendong dihadapannya. Sugoroku seakan tak percaya dengan sebuah pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ka...kalian menyerahkan anak ini pa..padaku?!" Sugoroku skeptis. Rasa curiga mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Namun, rasa itu mulai berganti dengan rasa iba. Kedua figur pria dihadapannya itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh meminta bantuannya.

"Kami mohon hanya anda satu-satunya orang yang bisa kami percaya saat ini. Ia sangat berharga untuk kami. Ia satu-satunya harapan kami. Kami mohon agar anda mau menjaganya. Setidaknya sampai kami akan datang dan membawanya kembali." Sugoroku pun sungguh tak dapat menolak permohonan itu. Ia pun mulai menerima anak laki-laki yang diberikan figur itu. Ia sedikit terperangah menatap sesosok figur yang saat ini ia gendong itu. Figur itu begitu cantik, mungil, ringan bagaikan malaikat.

"Siapa nama anak ini?" Sugoroku mengarahkan pandangannya pada figur pria dihadapannya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia tak memiliki nama. Sebaiknya biar anda sendiri yang memberinya nama." kedua alis Sugoroku bertaut mendengar itu. Hal ini benar-benar kejadian teraneh yang pernah ia alami. Ia kedatangan beberapa figur asing yang memintanya merawat seseorang yang tak memiliki nama. Jaman pasti sudah gila.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan merawatnya seperti cucuku sendiri. Kapan kalian akan mengambilnya kembali?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kami pasti akan datang kembali dan menjemputnya." Sugoroku menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kedua figur itu pun mulai pamit dan beranjak keluar dari game shopnya. Sugoroku kembali memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang ada telah diberikan padanya itu. ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi anak yang bersamanya itu. Ia seperti merasakan sebuah ikatan yang kuat dengan anak itu. sepertinya, seluruh skenario realitas ini memang sudah tersusun dalam rantai takdir.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga dan merawat anak ini. Selama aku menghembuskan nafasku. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungi anak ini." Sugoroku sudah bertekad bulat. Ia akan menjalankan sebuah misi yang sudah diemban olehnya.

Dan Sugoroku tak pernah tahu, bahwa anak yang hendak ia jaga itu, kelak akan mengubah nasib dunia di era terdepan. Sebuah era final dimana semua manusia akan menginjak titik kesempurnaannya.

Era futuristik.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**M/N :** Semoga chapter prolouge ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dimohon reviewnya ya minna untuk bahan evaluasi kami!! ^^ untuk **Sora Tsubameki **dan **Coolkid4869 **mohon kerjasamanya!! Ayo kita sukseskan proyek besar ini!! Yay!! Ciaoo!! XD


	2. Chapter 1 : Fourth Generation

**M/N**** :** Halo Minna!! Hehehe, maaf jika updatenya lama. Chapter kali ini adalah buatan **..** siapa itu **are. key. take. tour. **? Apa saya berkolaborasi dengan author baru? Tentu tidak. **Coolkid4869** sudah mengganti pennamenya menjadi **are. key. take. tour.** Kalian masih bisa memanggilnya coolkid atau apapun sesuka kalian. Hehehe, **Coolkid4869, **jangan lupa tumpengannya!! XD *plak*

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh! Saya sedang berencana untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan om Kazuki. Tapi sepertinya, belum bertemu orangnya, saya pasti sudah diusir duluan oleh bodyguardnya. *suram mode on*

**Warning : **Heavy theme and plot

* * *

**-------Chapter One-------**

**Fourth Generation**

Sepasang mata ametis membuka perlahan, terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dengan tatapan datar, sang pemilik mata indah tersebut terduduk di tempat tidurnya, termangu untuk beberapa saat. Setiap pagi selalu begini. Ia terbangun oleh alarm jam yang begitu memekakan telinga, membuatnya lupa akan mimpi yang selalu hadir membumbui malam nyenyaknya. Dan setiap pagi ia selalu lupa dengan apa yang ia mimpikan. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa ia ingat mengenai mimpinya. Padahal, ia merasa mimpi itu begitu nyata seperti berada tepat di depan matanya.

Sang pemuda hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia matikan alarm menyebalkan yang sudah merusak tidurnya seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saatnya Mutou Yugi memulai aktivitasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek." sapa Yugi lembut saat memasuki ruang makan.

Sugoroku tersenyum lebar saat melihat cucunya duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengambil koran. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung bisa merawat anak seperti Yugi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia membesarkan pemuda yang dititipkan kepadanya ini. Waktu bagaikan berlari bila bersama dengan Yugi. Mungkin, ini karena selalu ada kejutan setiap harinya dari pemuda berambut bintang ini. "Selamat pagi, Yugi. Nyenyak tidurmu?" tanya Sugoroku sambil membalikkan telur mata sapi yang sedang ia goreng. Beberapa sudah berhasil ia letakkan di sebuah piring putih bersama dengan beberapa iris _bacon_.

Yugi memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum berkata, "Nyenyak, Kek." Lalu ia kembali menekuni koran ditangannya. Terkadang mulutnya menyeruput teh paginya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasmu, Yugi? Sudah beres semuanya, kan?" tanya Sugoroku sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Diletakkannya piring penuh lauk pauk dan mangkuk berisi nasi. Seperti biasa, Yugi hanya makan nasi setengah cawan, membuat Sugoroku tidak heran dengan tubuh Yugi yang selalu kurus. Berkali-kali ia menasehati Yugi untuk makan lebih lahap seperti sahabatnya, Jounouchi Katsuya. Namun tetap saja Yugi menolak dengan alasan kenyang.

Kembali sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Yugi. "Aku? Tentu saja sudah, Kakek. Akan sangat mengagetkan kalau aku belum mengerjakannya, kan? Bisa-bisa Kakek masuk rumah sakit karena jantungan." kelakar Yugi diiringi tawa renyah.

Sugoroku hanya bisa tertawa bersama Yugi, menertawakan kepolosannya sendiri. Memang aneh kalau Yugi tiba-tiba tidak mengerjakan tugas. Yugi, seorang mahasiswa teladan Universitas Domino tak mungkin melalaikan tugasnya. Selain itu, ia juga…

"Yugi!!"

Sugoroku mendongak dari sarapannya dan menatap jauh ke belakang, tepatnya menuju pintu depan tokonya. "Seperti suara Jounouchi…" gumam Sugoroku. Dibalik kacamatanya, ia melirik Yugi yang masih makan dengan tenangnya. "Ia datang lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Ya. Pagi ini kami ada kuis jadi Jou sengaja menjemputku lebih awal supaya sempat mengajarinya dulu." ucap Yugi ringan. Tangannya langsung mengambil tas punggung yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya. Sang pemuda mungil berparas sempurna ini beranjak dari kursinya dan berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, Kek. Aku langsung kembali setelah kuliah usai. Sampai ketemu nanti sore." Sebuah anggukan penuh hormat dan santun ia haturkan kepada Sugoroku sebelum bergegas menuju pintu utama dimana sahabatnya sudah menunggu.

Sugoroku tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok cucunya yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh, ia merasa beruntung diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa merawat anak seajaib Yugi. Namun, entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan mengganjal yang sedikit menyesakkan mengenai Yugi. Sugoroku merasa Yugi tak lama lagi akan berada di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang besar seolah-olah akan segera terjadi.

"Semoga hanya perasaanku saja." bisik Sugoroku lemah. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti orang-orang aneh yang menitipkan Yugi padanya akan datang menjemput malaikat hidupnya itu.

Sekarang, atau suatu hari nanti.

* * *

"Jadi… Kau sudah siap dengan kuis kali ini, Yugi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata cokelat madunya menatap pemuda bernama Yugi itu dengan sinar penuh kekhawatiran. Jelas terlihat kalau sang pemuda berambut pirang ini belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Terbukti dari perkataannya berikut ini. "Aku belum siap sama sekali. Tadi malam, aku coba untuk membaca bahan-bahannya tapi tetap saja tidak ada satu pun yang masuk masuk ke otakku. Bagaimana ini, Yuuugg??!" ratapnya penuh derita.

Yugi hanya bisa tersenyum penuh simpati pada sahabat baiknya itu. Ia yakin Jou sebetulnya tidak sebodoh itu. Namun tetap saja ada alasan bagi pemuda jangkung itu untuk gagal mempelajari pelajaran. Entah tertidur atau apapun alasannya. "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya kalimat dewa itu terucap dari mulut Yugi.

"Yes!!" seru Jou girang sambil melemparkan tinju ke udara. "Sekalian dengan contekannya bagaimana?" tanya Jou penuh harap.

Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut Yugi yang lalu berkata, "contekan? Astaga, Jou. Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak mau memberi contekan? Aku mau kau tetap berusaha sendiri. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Sisanya, kau harus usahakan sebisanya."

Jou mengerang. Selalu saja begini. Yugi tak akan pernah mau memberikan contekan padanya meskipun ia memohon sampai mencium kaki sang mahasiswa teladan sekalipun. Disogok dengan bayaran apapun juga Yugi tak akan sudi memberikan jawabannya. Bukan berarti ia pelit, bukan. Hanya saja Yugi paling tidak suka melihat orang yang mau enaknya sendiri. Ia yakin semua orang bisa menjadi seperti dirinya kalau mereka mau berusaha menggunakan sedikit otak mereka untuk berpikir dan bukannya berhura-hura.

Sialnya, tak semua orang bisa menjadi seperti Yugi.

Wajah manis dan perawakannya yang kecil mungil tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dibalik tampang imutnya itulah tersimpan sebuah kekuatan maha dahsyat yang bisa membuat semua orang di seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut, mencium tanah yang telah ia lewati. Kemampuan otaknya lebih canggih daripada komputer manapun. Ia sanggup menghingat jutaan angka hanya dengan melihatnya selama sedetik. Yugi mampu menghapal semua nama-nama ilmiah tumbuhan maupun hewan hanya dengan sekali baca. Unsur-unsur kimia sudah sejak lama tertanam di otak Yugi, menjadi paten yang tak akan bisa dihilangkan dengan cara apapun. Otaknya bagaikan komputer, hanya saja jauh lebih canggih.

Jou menyadari akan talenta yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan orang semacam Yugi. Bahkan, ia sendiri masih terbengong-bengong kalau mengingat betapa luar biasanya seorang Mutou Yugi mau berteman dengannya. Ia, Jounouchi Katsuya, yang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Otaknya bahkan tak sedikitpun mendekati kejeniusan mutlak yang dimiliki Yugi. Jou sendiri tidak tergolong murid yang bodoh, hanya saja kadar kemalasannya yang begitu tinggi selalu menjadi batu hambatan baginya untuk maju. Seperti pagi ini. Ia gagal mempelajari bahan kuis karena keasyikan menjelajahi dunia maya. Memang, godaan modem _unlimited___sangatlah besar bagi semua orang, bukan hanya Jou.

Perjalanan keduanya berakhir juga saat kaki mereka menginjak _paving block_ kampus Universitas Domino. Universitas yang beruntung mendapatkan si jenius Mutou Yugi. Sempat menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Jou kenapa Yugi memilih universitas yang kadarnya biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan dengan universitas lainnya yang punya pamor kaliber dunia. Sebut saja Princeton, Harvard, MIT, dan Oxford. Keempatnya berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan Yugi, namun pilihan mutlak telah dijatuhkan sang oknum kepada Universitas Domino yang dengan senang hati dan tangan terbuka lebar menerima keputusan itu. Sementara itu saingannya terpuruk di lubang terdalam. Sempat Jou menanyakan alasan Yugi memilih Domino diantara universitas yang lainnya dan dijawab dengan entengnya seperti berikut : "Aku tidak mau terpisah dari teman-temanku." Jangan lupa sertakan sebuah senyum luar biasa manis yang selalu bisa mendiamkan siapapun, termasuk bayi yang menangis.

Tapi, bukan itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar bagi Jou. Pertanyaan lainnya adalah untuk apa Yugi masih ngotot mengicipi bangku kuliah kalau ia sendiri sudah tidak butuh menambah pengetahuan dari dosennya? Jujur, seluruh dosen yang ada di Universitas Domino – bahkan Jou curiga di semua universitas – memiliki pengetahuan di bawah Yugi. Yang ada, Yugi yang nanti mengajar di dalam kelas, bukan dosen mereka. Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan yang pernah hinggap di telinga Jou adalah tawaran perusahaan besar kepada Yugi untuk bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Menurut gosip, salah satunya adalah NASA. Gosip lainnya menyatakan CIA. Lain gosip, lain lagi perusahaan yang menawarkan kerja. Kali ini giliran Interpol dan MI6 yang kena gosip. Kabarnya otak cemerlang Yugi sangat cocok untuk menjadi agen rahasia atau detektif di biro mereka.

Pemikiran biro-biro kepolisian tersebut memang berdasarkan atas suatu fakta. Sering sekali Yugi berjasa karena telah memecahkan kasus pelik di seluruh dunia. Ia tidak perlu hadir di tempat kejadian perkara. Ia hanya butuh duduk manis di meja makan, membuka koran terbaru sambil menyeruput teh pagi dan memakan sarapan, dan berikutnya ia telah berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya hanya lewat membaca koran. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Pelaku yang berhasil ia tangkap juga bukan pelaku sembarangan melainkan penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi incaran polisi internasional. Teroris, politikus curang yang kabur, dan penjahat-penjahat lainnya.

Jou menggeleng pelan. Bisa sampai malam kalau ia mau mengingat-ingat kehebatan sahabatnya itu. Lebih baik ia sekarang berkonsentrasi pada masalah yang lebih utama. Kuis. Dan sialnya lagi, ia belum belajar apa-apa. Beruntung ia tidak sebodoh yang orang perkirakan.

"Selamat pagi, Yugi!!"

"Pagi, Mutou!"

"Hai, Mutou! Kau semakin imut saja!"

"Mutou! Hari ini ajari aku Kimia, doong~!"

"Yugi! Nanti siang makan bersamaku, ya?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Jou menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas untuk membentengi dirinya dari suara manja menjijikan milik mahasiswi-mahasiswi ini. Sayangnya, ia lupa untuk selalu menyediakan sepasang di saku celananya.

Ya. Pintar, bersahabat, ramah, dan memiliki wajah luar biasa manis tentu membuat semua orang langsung jatuh hati pada Yugi. Tak terkecuali perempuan-perempuan ini. Yugi telah menjadi idola nomor satu di Universitas Domino mengalahkan Otogi Ryuji, sang playboy yang sekelas bersama mereka. Bahkan sebuah _fans club_ didirikan untuk memuja Mutou Yugi. Bukan hanya dari Universitas Domino saja _fans_-nya berasal, melainkan dari seluruh Jepang dan juga seluruh dunia! Sedikit ngeri memang membayangkan punya _fans_ sebanyak itu. Tak terpikirkan di benak Jou sedikitpun bagaimana Yugi bisa selamat bila dilempar ke tengah-tengah _fans_ dari seluruh dunianya itu… Tubuh mungilnya bisa habis tergencet nanti…

Yugi hanya membalas perkataan dan jeritan pelan para penggemarnya dengan senyum manis dan lambaian tangan.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Yug. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menyergapmu." kata Jou, memperingati sahabatnya yang berjalan kelewat lambat. Hal ini dikarenakan arus penggemar Yugi yang entah kenapa semakin menumpuk, menghalangi keduanya untuk terus maju.

Yugi hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya mengikuti Jou menuju kelas pertama mereka. Beruntung mereka sampai tepat waktu sebelum para perempuan sinting itu berlari kencang untuk memeluk, mencubit, atau sekedar menyentuh Yugi.

"… Barusan kita hampir menjadi dendeng…" gumam Jou ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Yugi tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kita selamat. Lagipula, mereka tak salah apa-apa, kok."

"Ya. Untuk sementara. Aku yakin mereka tak akan keberatan kalau harus membunuh orang demi dirimu, Yug…"

"Kau berlebihan, Jounouchi."

"Hei, Yugi!! Jou!!"

Yugi dan Jou langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju tiga sosok yang berada di belakang kelas. Salah satunya memiliki rambut mirip sirip hiu dan sibuk melambaikan tangannya, memberi tanda. Seorang perempuan berambut bob warna cokelat tampak duduk di samping sang pemuda. Tatapan penuh kekaguman dan harap terpancar begitu nyata dari matanya ke arah Yugi. Yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut mirip tali. Tanpa segan-segan lagi, Yugi beserta Jou langsung menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Sudah belajar apa kau, Jou?" tanya Honda Hiroto, sang pemuda pemilik rambut sirip hiu.

"Nihil." sahut Jou disertai desahan napas penuh derita. "Baru sekarang aku mau belajar. Makanya aku menjemput Yugi lebih awal supaya ia ada waktu untuk mengajariku."

"Wah, kalau begitu sekalian ajari kami!" pinta Mazaki Anzu, satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok kecil mereka.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati. Selama kalian punya tekad untuk terus maju, aku pasti dengan senang hati membantu kalian." jawab Yugi.

Maka _tutorial_ tambahan dari Yugi pun segera dimulai. Beruntung soal-soal kuis tidak sesulit yang mereka perkirakan sehingga jawaban bisa diberikan dengan lancar. Semoga hasilnya juga memuaskan. Bagi Yugi tentu saja nilai sempurna.

* * *

Sementara itu, di luar gedung Universitas Domino, terdapat dua sosok pemuda berpakaian aneh berjalan mendekati bangunan kampus dengan hati-hati. Keduanya bersikap sangat rahasia, seolah-olah tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Seorang diantaranya memiliki rambut berwarna _ash blonde_ dan kulit yang kehitaman, sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki tubuh yang tinggi tegap dengan rambut cokelat tertata rapi. Mata keduanya menatap tajam ke arah gedung kampus, memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di balik perlindungan beton bertulang gedung tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya, ya, Seto." bisik sang pemuda berkulit gelap.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Seto' hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau yakin dia sudah siap untuk… misinya?"

"Apapun halangannya, ia harus siap menghadapi takdirnya, Malik."

* * *

"Aku tak percaya ini!! Teganya si brengsek itu memberi kita tugas sebanyak ini?! Mentang-mentang besok hari libur, seenaknya ia melimpahkan tugas!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!" Terdengar jerit frustrasi penuh derita dari seorang Jounouchi Katsuya. Ia paling benci kalau waktu istirahatnya di hari libur terganggu oleh tumpukan tugas yang semakin hari semakin menggunung, menggunung, dan menggunung.

"Sabarlah, Jou. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumahku sambil mengerjakan tugas." kata Yugi menawarkan jasa.

"Benarkah?! Waaaahh!! Yugi, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" seru Jou senang sambil memeluk Yugi. "Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa, Yug. Sungguh. Duh, rasanya aku mau menangis… Hiks." gumam Jou sambil pura-pura menghapus air mata.

"Kau berlebihan, Jou." kata Yugi sambil tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian menatap tiga orang temannya yang lain. Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi. "Kalian bertiga bagaimana? Mau ikut menginap?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Orangtuaku akan marah besar kalau aku ketahuan menginap di rumah laki-laki. Maaf, ya." kata Anzu, penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Ibuku sakit, jadi aku harus berada di rumah akhir pekan ini." giliran Honda yang menolak tawaran Yugi.

"Kau Otogi?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya janji dengan ayahku akan pergi ke luar kota selama akhir pekan. Maaf…" sahut Otogi Ryuji.

"Kalau begitu, hanya aku saja yang menginap di rumah Yugi? Memang tidak apa-apa, Yug?" tanya Jou. Ia sendiri merasa sangat tidak nyaman kalau hanya ia sendirian yang menginap, menyusahkan kakek Yugi yang sudah berumur cukup tua. "Bagaimana dengan kakekmu?"

"Sudahlah, Jou. Kakek sendiri pasti akan merasa sangat senang kalau kau menginap. Kau tahu dia, kan. Dia suka dengan keramaian."

Jou tersenyum gembira mendengar perkataan Yugi. Untunglah kalau begitu. Sungguh ia tidak tahu mau bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyelesaikan seluruh tugas mengerikan yang diberikan para dosen kepada mereka. Bisa-bisa otaknya meledak karena _overload_ memikirkan tugas sampai botak.

Sampailah kelima orang ini pada persimpangan jalan. Otogi, Honda, dan Anzu harus bergerak ke sebelah kiri sementara Yugi dan Jou ke arah yang berlawanan. Lambaian tangan dan salam selamat tinggal saling terucap dari bibir masing-masing sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Yugi dan Jou juga kembali bergerak menuju rumah Yugi. Semakin cepat mereka sampai, semakin cepat pula tugas mereka selesai dan waktu hura-hura akan segera mereka sambut.

Ditengah perbincangan panas antara Yugi dan Jou mengenai gosip seputar kampus, Jou merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seseorang – tidak – dua orang sedang mengikuti mereka. Jou berhasil melatih instingnya saat dulu bergabung bersama geng berandalan yang dipimpin Hirutani. Setiap hari ia harus selalu waspada seandainya musuh mendekat. Seperti saat ini. Dengan cepat ia bisa merumuskan hipotesa bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang membuntuti mereka. Mungkin incaran mereka adalah Yugi.

"Yug, kau sebaiknya jalan duluan. Aku mau ambil beberapa perlengkapan menginapku di rumah." kata Jou. Telinga dan seluruh inderanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik para penguntit itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu di rumah, ya." balas Yugi ceria. Sang pemuda jenius itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jou masih berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ia mencabut pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, ia melemparkan pisau tersebut ke arah musuhnya. Sayangnya, dua orang tersebut lebih cepat dari gerakan tangannya.

"Siapa kalian! Seenaknya saja menguntit Yugi seperti ini!" bentak Jou, kesal. Sudah sering sekali ia harus berhadapan dengan beberapa orang keras kepala yang menginginkan kepintaran Yugi. Jou hanya tak ingin sahabatnya itu terganggu masa mudanya.

Salah satu dari penguntit misterius itu menampakkan dirinya. Ia seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tegap, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jou. Kulitnya agak pucat dengan rambut berwarna cokelat tersisir rapi. Mata biru lazulinya menatap dingin sosok Jounouchi yang berada dalam posisi siap menyerang. "Siapa kami tak ada hubungannya denganmu. _Mutt_."

Wajah Jou berubah menjadi merah karena menahan emosi. Seenaknya pria sombong ini menyebutnya… anjing?! Tak ada orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan begitu rendah dan pulang tanpa lebam di muka!

"Apa katamu, brengsek!?!" seru Jou geram. "Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku… anjing?!"

Si pria berambut cokelat mendengus pelan. Sebuah senyum sinis tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Bahkan kau menyalak seperti anjing. Diamlah sedikit, _mutt_. Tuanmu ini tidak mau diganggu saat ia ada urusan."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" seru Jou kesal dan ia pun mulai berlari maju dengan kepalan tangan siap memukul.

Kaiba Seto, sang pemuda bermata biru itu langsung menghindari pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya dengan gerakan yang begitu santai. Ia mendengus pelan, mencemooh sang pemuda berambut pirang saat pukulannya meleset. Bahkan Jou hampir saja jatuh terjungkal karena terlalu bersemangat. "Kenapa, _mutt_? Gerakanmu lelet sekali. Siput saja masih lebih cepat darimu." sindir Kaiba ditambah dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Melihat senyum dan ejekan dari Kaiba membuat Jou naik darah. Rasanya kepalanya sudah akan meledak karena emosi yang bergejolak. Keinginan Jou untuk menghabisi laki-laki menyebalkan ini semakin memuncak. "Berhenti mengataiku, dasar brengsek!" dan Jou kembali maju untuk menghajar Kaiba.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi Kaiba berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan yang begitu halus dan elegan, membuat Jou semakin kesal. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang sanggup menghindari pukulannya. Padahal, sepanjang sejarah bertarungnya, ia selalu berhasil keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Jarang sekali musuhnya berhasil mengalahkannya, apalagi menghindar berkali-kali seperti ini. Dan Kaiba terlihat begitu santai saat menghadapi Jou, menghindari semua serangan dengan gerakan yang begitu ringan, bahkan terlihat sangat anggun.

Pukulan, tendangan, bahkan gerakan menyikut dan menampar sudah semuanya Jou keluarkan untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria menyebalkan berambut cokelat itu, namun selalu saja serangannya berhasil dielak. Semua jerih payah dan tenaga sudah Jou kerahkan untuk melayangkan satu pukulan, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Napas seorang Jounouchi Katsuya sudah tersengal-sengal. Paru-parunya bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan oksigen setelah perjuangan mati-matian sang pemuda bermata cokelat madu untuk menghajar Kaiba Seto. Jou terdiam sesaat untuk mengatur napas, sementara Kaiba berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi puas tampak sangat jelas di wajah Kaiba. Rekannya yang satu lagi, Malik, hanya bisa berdiri di sudut lain jalan dan bersender pada tembok jalanan. Ekspresi bosan terlihat di wajahnya. Kalau bukan karena perintah Kaiba untuk menungguinya meladeni _mutt_ ini, Malik sudah pergi daritadi.

"Dasar Seto." gumam Malik pelan sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua insan tersebut. "Kalau menemukan mainan baru pasti sikapnya seperti ini. Sampai-sampai ia melupakan misi kita."

"Bagaimana, _mutt_? Sudah bosan bermainnya? Sayang sekali." ejek Kaiba yang masih berdiri dengan penuh kemenangan di atas Jou. Bayangan tubuhnya menutupi seluruh tubuh Jou yang saat itu sedikit membungkuk, mendesah-desah untuk mengumpulkan napas.

Jou melirik dengan sebal ke arah Kaiba. Tatapan kesal dan penuh kebencian tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik tirai pirang rambutnya. "Ini semua belum selesai!" ucap Jou penuh amarah. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dengan mata tajam, berkilat penuh amarah, Jou kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Masih belum lelah juga rupanya." gumam Kaiba pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik kau biarkan aku lewat. Dengan begitu, urusanku cepat selesai dan kau tidak perlu terluka."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara!"

Jou kembali melancarkan serangan tepat ke arah Kaiba, namun sasarannya tidak ada di depan matanya. Hilang, tanpa jejak. Bagaikan asap.

"Eh? Kemana… UGH!"

Rupanya Kaiba telah bergerak dengan begitu cepat dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Jou. Dengan gerakan luar biasa cepatnya, ia mendorong tubuh ramping Jou ke tembok terdekat dan memepet pemuda malang berambut pirang tersebut semakin rapat ke tembok. Untuk semakin memperkecil ruang gerak Jou, Kaiba mendekatkan tubuhnya begitu rapat hingga dadanya dan punggung Jou bertemu.

"A… Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" jerit Jou histeris saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kaiba di belakangnya. Wajahnya sekarang berubah merah dengan percampuran amarah dan malu. Tubuhnya bergerak meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh tinggi sang brunet. Pipinya yang terbentur tembok terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak terkena gesekan dengan permukaan tembok beton yang kasar.

Kaiba menghela napas panjang, membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuk Jou berdiri. "Sayang sekali waktuku semakin habis karena terlalu lama bermain-main disini. Aku juga sedikit menyesalkan kalau permainan kecil kita harus segera berakhir, _mutt_."

"Aku bukan anjing!!" seru Jou geram. "Dan permainan?! Aku serius akan menghajarmu, dasar kepala jamur pembawa sial!! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!!"

Kaiba tidak membalas apa-apa selain tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menjauh dari Jou dan semakin lama sentuhan tangan yang berada di sekitar pergelangan tangan Jou menghilang, menandakan bahwa penyerangnya sudah tak ada. Saat beban berat yang menekannya ke tembok menghilang, Jou membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapati jalanan yang kosong melompong. Tak ada Kaiba, dan tak ada juga Malik. Keduanya sudah menghilang entah kemana bersama dengan angin.

"Sial…" gerutu Jou kesal. Ia mendesis kesakitan saat meraba pipinya kanannya yang cedera.

* * *

Yugi segera membukakan pintu rumahnya saat terdengar bel berbunyi. Ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat baiknya, Jounouchi Katsuya, yang telah berjanji untuk menginap di rumahnya dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Hampir tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Jou saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pakaian yang sama, tas ransel yang sama, dan juga sepatu yang sama. Hanya saja, pakaian yang Jou kenakan sedikit berantakan. Selain itu…

"Kenapa pipimu, Jou?" tanya Yugi khawatir sambil menatap pipi kanan Jou yang sedikit memar dan terbaret.

"Aku… terjatuh di jalanan." sahut Jou asal. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah lunglai. "Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk kemari, jadinya seperti ini, deh…" lanjut Jou disertai tawa riang khasnya.

"Lalu, mana perlengkapan menginapmu?" tanya Yugi penasaran. Yang Jou bawa hanyalah tas ransel berisi buku-buku pelajaran dan tak ada pakaian sama sekali. Padahal, Jou bilang akan kembali ke rumah dan mengambil peralatannya.

"Aku lupa bawa kunci rumah." jawab Jou, tentu berbohong. "Selain itu, ayahku belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Kalau menunggu dia pulang dulu bisa-bisa aku sampai ke rumahmu tengah malam."

"Oh… Masuklah kalau begitu. Beruntung pakaian yang kau bawa saat terakhir menginap disini masih kusimpan." kata Yugi seraya mempersilakan sahabatnya untuk masuk dan mengistirahatkan diri. "Kakek, Jou sudah disini."

"Lama tak bertemu, Jounouchi!" sambut Sugoroku ramah. Ia memeluk Jou bagaikan anaknya sendiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang pemuda bermata cokelat. Matanya kemudian mengerenyit saat melihat luka di pipi kanan Jou. "Kenapa pipimu?"

"Jatuh menghantam aspal saat berlari kesini…" sahut Jou malu-malu. Mana mungkin ia mau menceritakan asal muasal lukanya itu kepada Yugi dan kakeknya secara gamblang.

Sugoroku masih menatap Jou dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. Jou sendiri jadi salah tingkah saat menerima tatapan seperti itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan malu. Sepertinya kebohongannya hampir terbaca. Lagipula, mana ada orang bodoh yang begitu bersemangat untuk menginap di rumah teman sampai-sampai jatuh terjerembab menghantam aspal kasar?

TING TONG!

"Sebentar!" sahut Yugi saat bel berbunyi. Dengan langkah kecil sang pemuda berparas malaikat itu berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Di ambang pintu berdirilah dua sosok pemuda. Yang satu berambut cokelat dan yang satunya berambut _ash blond_. Pakaian keduanya tampak sangat tidak lazim dipakai di masa itu karena terlihat begitu modern dan _hi-tech_.

"Anda mencari siapa, ya?"

"Kami mencarimu, generasi 4. Saatnya kau kembali... ke era futuristik."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**C/N**** :** (head bang ke tembok) Maann… tiga hari begadang buat presentasi bikin otak gue makin labil, galau, akut pula. Ahahah. Freaky… Ah, maaf kalo chapter ini jadi aneh. Maklum, yang buat gue. Kalo yang buat Messiah, mungkin bakalan beda. Hehehe. Dan maaf lagi kalo adegan berantem si Jou sama Seto kok sampah banget gitu. Maaf… (nunduk dalem-dalem) Akhir-akhir ini gue jadi kembali ke kebiasaan awal. Menyampah. Maket gue juga sampah, tuh… Ah, anyway. Messiah, silakan bales reviewnya!

**M/N : **Oke, terima kasih banyak Coolkid. Kali ini, kujawab reviewnya :

**To Devil xXx : **proyek kolab yang keren? Terima kasih Devil-san! ^^ kami pasti akan melanjutkan perjuangan kami. Thanks reviewnya!

**To Black Messiah : **hehehe, sekali-kali temanya kehancuran dunia, bro! Bosen kalo genrenya 100% romance tralala muluk! Hehe, arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To are. key. take. tour :** Hei, Bro!! Chapter buatanmu keren! Hehehe!! XD *plak* ayo sukseskan proyek ini. Chapter 3 giliran Sora. Yosh!! Semangat semuanya!!

**To Alia Hanazakuro : **hehe, ntar chapter kedepan akan lebih kusederhanakan lagi deskripsinya kalau emang yang waktu itu agak berat. Wokeh Arigato, reviewnya Alia!! ^^

**To ****Vi ChaN91312 : **Arigato complimentnya, Vi-chan!! Review lagi ya!! XD

**To Y x Y : **Thanks reviewnya!! Review lagi ya!! XD

**To mimimifeyfeyfey : **Atem pasti bakal muncul tapi masih agak lama. Fey-chan bersabar aja ya. Pasti penantian Fey-chan nggak akan sia-sia. Hehe, Yugi waktu itu pakai baju. Aku lupa gak masukin deskripsi itu. Hehe, arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **hehe, makasih complimentnya. Aku dari dulu emang pengen ngeluarin ide dan tema fic ini tapi aku gak bakalan sanggup jika ngerjain sendiri. Untung aja 2 author kolab saya yang baik hati ini mau membantuku. Hehe, rivalshipping? Ada gak ya? Hahahaha!! *Devil smirk* oh ya, kapan nih kita kolab? *plak* Arigato reviewnya, Haru-chan!! XD

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten : **hahaha! Harusnya baca fic ini jangan waktu kuliah. Dijamin makin pusing. Hehehe!! XD *plak* arigato reviewnya, Ka!! Eh, pertengahan Mei, aku buatin fic puzzle lagi ya nak!! Hahahaha!! XD *dibantai Ka*

**To ****din-chan :** hehehe, gaya penulisanku emang gampang dibedain ama yang lain. Mudah-mudahan chapter buatan Coolkid ini juga bisa dimengerti oleh Din-chan. Kalo giliranku, pasti diksi dan kosakatanya bakal beda lagi. ntar aku akan berusaha menyederhanakan istilah-istilahnya. Atau sedia glosarium aja. Hehe....*plak* arigato reviewnya!!

**To cHizu drarryo : **hehehe, iya gpp, panggil aja Messiah-san. ^^ adegan Puzzle akan banyak muncul belakangan. Di chapter ini puppy sudah muncul. Bronze dan tender juga bakal menyusul. Arigato reviewnya!! ^__^

**To ****Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Ehehe, makasih banyak buat komplimentnya, Kurii-chan! Arigato ne!! XD

**To De-chan_aiShiro : **halo, De!! Makasih untuk komplimennya!! XD hehehe, semoga fic yang menuntut daya imajinasi tinggi ini bisa menghibur De. Arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop : **Puppyshippingnya udah muncul tuh. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya!! ^^

**To Arsy Yugi : **hehehe, makasih buat pujiannya, Arsy-san!! Arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To Nonohana Kizure : **hehe, makasih buat pujiannya. Mai emang keren mau ngorbanin dirinya. Ntar dia bakal muncul lagi kok. Hehe, Jou udah muncul di chapter ini. Bakura masuk perfect syndrom? Kita lihat aja kelanjutannya. Bahkan Yami pun menjadi misteri. Hehe, ikuti terus kisah ini. Arigato reviewnya, Nonohana-san!! Eh iya, alamat Fbmu apa? Boleh minta gak? Hehehe.... XD *tampoled*

**To ****Shinrei Azuranica :** hehehe, mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu berat untuk Shinrei-san. Kalau buatanku kemarin, bahasanya agak berat ya? Ntar kusederhanain lagi. hehe, arigato reviewnya! ^^

**To ****kyon-kyon : **makasih banyak atas reviewnya, Kyon-san!! XD hehe, saatnya musin sci-fic!! Yeah!! *plak* hint puppynya udah muncul dichapter ini. Untuk puzzle akan menyusul. Save the best for the last. Sekali lagi, Arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To KitsuNeko :** hehehe, makasih banyak untuk pujiannya. Perang? Pasti ada donk! Hehehe, fic ini akan semakin kompleks kedepannya nanti. Hmm....kenapa gak dibuat novel? Hehe, sebenernya sudah banyak yang nyaranin untuk jadiin fic ini novel. Sepertinya akan kupertimbangkan dulu. Arigato Kitsune + Neko-san!! ^^

**To Devil Heaven : **hehe, humornya kurang? Hmm….mudah-mudahan chapter buatan Coolkid kali ini cukup ringan untuk dimengerti. Hehehe.....Yugi memang cerminan Messiah. Tapi Messiah belum tentu hanya satu orang aja. Hehe, wah om Pega ya? Kita lihat aja, dia bakal muncul sebagai apa di kedepan nanti. Arigato reviewnya, Evil-san!! ^^

**To Aljabar Tralala : **thanks buat complimentnya. Yup! Mudah-mudahan masa depan nanti gak bakal jadi horror kayak fic ini. Hehehe, Arigato Kuzu!! ^^

**To ****desiaahh : **cerita ini pasti akan kami lanjutkan. Keep stay tune dan arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To ~9-7's Project : **Halo minna!! Thanks buat reviewnya. Wah kalau kusebutin satu-satu, bakal panjang nih. Nama project kalian membingungkan *plak* haha, Kaiba pasti bakal menonjol. Tapi Yami juga bakal sama-sama menonjol. Mereka memegang peran penting dalam cerita ini terutama Yugi. hehe, pasti bakal impas. Arigato reviewnya, Minna!! ^__^

**To ****Dira Avagosha :** terima kasih atas complimentnya, Dira-san! Kami akan berusaha mengembangkan fic ini dengan potensi maksimal. Arigato reviewnya!! XD

**To Aki Kadaoga : **Halo kak Aki!! Hahaha, kalau di jaman purba, pasti bakalan gaje nih fic. Ntar genrenya berubah jadi humor. Hahaha! Iya juga, sebenernya fic ini potensinya besar juga. Iya deh, ntar kupikirin lagi untuk jadiin ini novel. Ah iya, di chapter lalu, emang banyak pengulangan sih. Kebiasaan burukku tuh. Biasa, kalo ngajar sering ngulang-ngulang materi muluk. Makasih buat masukannya, kak! Aku butuh banget saran, dan masukan-masukan kayak gini. Oke, sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat reviewnya kak! ^^

**M/N : **Oke, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview. Dimohon reviewnya kembali sebagai bahan evaluasi kami. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Ja Ne!! XD


	3. Chapter 2 : Real Orientations

**M/N :** Yeah, chapter kali ini adalah chapter buatan **Sora Tsubameki** dan ada selipin sedikit dari **Messiah Hikari** alias saya sendiri. Hehehe….

**S/N: **Akhirnya! Huee..TT_TT maaf lama banget updatenya. Masalahnya..masalahnya anu..aduh..pokoknya maafkan saya (Sora). Saya sangat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ide sudah ada, tapi..tapi..*plak* Huee... pokoknya salahkan saja **Sora Tsubameki. **Maaf ya partner. *peluk-peluk **Messiah** **Hikari** dan **Coolkid / are . key. Take. ture. **Oke, lebih baik kita mulai saja. Enjoy, minna!

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh! Belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

_Dunia ini tidak hanya terdiri dari hitam dan putih. Ada zona abu-abu yang eksis juga didalamnya_

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

**Real Orientations**

Dua orang asing itu terlihat menunggu di depan. Dari penampilannya, jelas jika mereka bukan berasal dari dimensi yang sama. Tak ada tanda peradaban di masa itu yang mampu menandingi apa yang kini mereka kenakan. Bahkan unsur-unsur bumi belum bisa menciptakan alat canggih semacam itu. Kostum menyerupai jubah, berwarna putih pucat ditambah beberapa perangkat hologram tersemat rapi di tubuh tegak mereka. Yang satu berkulit putih menambah kesan angkuhnya, dan yang satunya berperawakan agak gelap menambah unsur eksotisnya.

Yugi melangkah ragu, mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Dia terlihat agak khawatir. Raut mukanya memancarkan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Jika kedua orang asing itu bermaksud untuk berbuat jahat, Sugoroku telah bersiap untuk melaporkannya ke polisi. Tak ada tawar menawar, karena baginya keselamatan cucunya adalah prioritas.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu." Jounouchi mengambil alih. Jou ternyata juga agak sedikit khawatir melihat dua bayangan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Jika mereka ingin berbuat jahat, Jou sudah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menghabisinya, tak peduli seberapa tangguh kedua sosok tersebut. Jou yakin dengan ilmu bela dirinya. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk melindungi sahabatnya.

Daun pintu terbuka perlahan. Dua orang asing itu menghela napas berat. Jodoh sekali rupanya mereka dengan Jounouchi. Baru saja mereka terlibat pertarungan tak berarti di jalanan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini mereka sudah dipertemukan kembali.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, _mutt_!" Seto memancarkan ekspresi dingin. Urusan pentingnya lagi-lagi harus diselingi intermezzo.

"A..Apa!" Jidat Jou berkedut, membentuk sudut siku-siku. Jelas saja dia tak terima. Orang yang tadi berkelahi dengannya lalu menghilang begitu saja, kini sudah berdiri angkuh didepannya, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Kau! Rupanya kau mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini!" Jounouchi mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Seto. Malik yang berada di belakangnya menyeka peluhnya berulang kali. Sungguh, sebuah kejadian yang tidak terlalu penting. Hanya membuang waktu saja.

"Seto—" Malik menepuk pundak Seto lembut, mencoba menyadarkan rekannya untuk bisa menahan diri dengan tidak mengindahkan sejenak mainan barunya. Mereka datang ke abad ini dengan mengemban missi yang sangat penting. Tidak lucu kiranya jika Seto membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengurusi anjing kecilnya.

"Ya?" Seto tak menggubris peringatan Malik. Dengan muka menyebalkan dan seduktif, Seto meraih telunjuk Jou yang sejak tadi teracung-acung di hadapannya, menggenggamnya dan menyeringai puas. Puas melihat ekspresi dan reaksi Jou. Benar-benar suatu kesenangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Brengsek!" dengan tangan terkepal, Jou lagi-lagi melayangkan tinju dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tentu saja Seto dapat menangkap tinju Jou dengan mudahnya. Kini posisi Jou sudah terkunci. Tangan kiri dan kanannya sudah tak dapat digerakkan. Tenaga Seto tentu berkali lipat lebih kuat daripada Jou. Melihat Jou yang mulai depresi hanya menambah kesenangan Seto saja untuk melanjutkan kesenangannya. Namun, sepertinya kegiatan mereka harus terpotong ketika Sugoroku dan Yugi mulai curiga dan menyusul Jou ke arah pintu depan.

"Kalian.." Sugoroku membelalakkan mata. Hampir saja dia terkena serangan jantung. Bayangan masa lalu itu kini terlintas lagi dengan jelas layaknya film yang sedang diputar. Malam itu, dua pemuda berkostum aneh itu, dan seorang anak berparas malaikat.

"_Kelak kami akan datang untuk menjemputnya_" kalimat itu terus saja terngiang di telinga Sugoroku. Bukan, mungkin dia salah. Mungkin bukan kedua pemuda yang dulu menitipkan Yugi padanya. Mungkin hanya mirip saja. Lagi pula, kejadian itu seperti mimpi saja, sulit untuk dipercaya. Ya, mungkin hanya terjadi kemiripan. Bukankah peluang itu selalu ada?

Kedua pemuda asing itu menunduk hormat di depan Sugoroku. Yugi mengamati keduanya. Keanehan terpancar jelas di raut mukanya. Dengan nilai _intelegent_ di atas rata-rata, Yugi sudah bisa menduga jika kedua tamunya itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan kakeknya. Ada sesuatu terjadi disini.

* * *

"Waktunya telah tiba, C-810B" Seto menatap Yugi penuh arti.

Hening. Tak ada yang mampu berbicara. Semua sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sugoroku terlihat amat _shock_. Ternyata benar, hari penjemputan itu telah tiba. Matanya menatap ngeri kepada dua pemuda asing yang sejak tadi berdiri didepannya. Jantungnya memompakan darah dengan gerakan dipercepat. Keadaan serupa terjadi pada Jou. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semuanya. Yang dia tahu, Sugoroku terlihat sangat terkejut, dan kedua pemuda asing itu menyebut Yugi dengan istilah asing. Kemudian, apa maksud dari 'waktunya telah tiba'? Kepala Jou terasa berputar-putar, seolah terhantam ribuan pisau. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Ya, mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Masuklah." Sugoroku memecah keheningan. _Atmosphere_ ruangan masih terasa sangat mencekam. Mereka memasuki ruang depan, menduduki _room seat_, dan saling berpandangan.

"Sugoroku san, dunia futuristik kini dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan." Seto membuka topik pembicaraan. Sunyi. Keadaan begitu membingungkan. Yugi mencoba menganalisa semuanya. Jelas, ini ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. Namun, dia belum menemukan hubungan sebab akibat dari akar permasalahan yang sedang terjadi karena memorinya jelas hilang seiring pemindahan materi melintasi sang waktu.

"Kami datang dari era futuristik, masa depan yang sangat jauh dari abad ini. Kehidupan kami semula terlihat begitu seimbang, hingga _perfect syndrome_ mulai meracuni pola pikir masyarakat. Mereka berlomba untuk meraih kesempurnaan sejati, lupa akan hak hakiki. Keadaan begitu kacau, hingga mereka sudah dibutakan, menganggap kebenaran menjadi sebuah keganjilan dan hal tabu yang wajib dimusnahkan. Kami adalah project Messiah, mengemban missi untuk mengembalikan masyarakat ke dalam aturan alam. Namun, kami menemukan banyak hambatan. Missi penyelamatan kami dianggap suatu hal yang dapat mengancam keselamatan umat. Setiap kegiatan kami dianggap mengancam pertahanan universal. Mereka terus saja memburu kami, bahkan mencoba mengejar kami dengan melewati semua dimensi. Posisi kami terjepit, hingga setitik harapan muncul. Kami mencoba menciptakan sebuah project yang disempurnakan. Kami mulai mengambil sifat unggul dari gen yang telah tercipta. Menggabungkannya pada sebuah DNA, dan menanamkan seluruh memori yang telah ada lewat ion _fussion,_ blue core yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya. Project generasi ke empat itu berhasil diciptakan, hingga sebuah _incident_ memaksa kami untuk membuangnya ke abad yang sulit tersentuh. Project itu kami tiitpkan kepada seorang manusia terpilih, hingga tiba waktu dimana kami akan menjemputnya." Seto menyudahi penjelasannya.

Yugi masih terpaku, menatap nanar kedua tamunya. Benar-benar penjelasan yang tak masuk akal. Jika menuruti logika, memang benar kalau Yugi bukan berasal dari dimensi yang sama dengan lingkungannya. Kecerdasannya menjadikan sebuah pertanyaan besar untuk mengungkap jati dirinya. Penyerapan akan ilmu alam dan ilmu metafisika yang dikuasainya tak mungkin bisa disamakan dengan anak seumurannya. Kemampuan menganalisa dan penyimpanan data yang luar biasa mustahil dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Dia istimewa. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mustahil. Semua begitu membingungkan. Eksistensi Yugi di sini mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah wahyu yang turun dari langit.

Bola mata ametis itu mencoba untuk menyingkirkan sebuah fakta. Semua sudah jelas, tetapi sang jiwa ternyata mencoba menyangkal. Dia belum bisa mempercayai semuanya, meski dia sudah sangat mengerti jika semua penjelasan itu tertuju padanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Yugi berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya dan meninggalkan mereka dalam bisu. Jou, salah satu sahabat dekat Yugi tertunduk sambil mengepal tangan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semuanya, namun dia memahami perasaan Yugi. Saat ini sahabatnya butuh sendiri, mencoba memecahkan segala misteri yang terungkap. Memang tidak perlu penjelasan lebihlanjut, hanya butuh ketenangan jiwa untuk menerima kenyataan di luar nalar.

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

Kecewa.

Ya. Mungkin saja seperti itu. Setelah semua penjelasan ini merasuk ke dalam benak Yugi, jujur ia sungguh merasa amat kecewa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Ia pernah memiliki firasat bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Sebuah kemampuan berstandart mustahil yang ia miliki itu, pasti memiliki sebuah orientasi tersendiri. Sebuah tujuan. Sebuah misi tertentu. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa kebenaran mulai terkuak hingga sampai seperti ini.

Dunia dan… era futuristik.

Kedua kata itu mulai terangkai jelas bagai sebuah enigma diotaknya. Terlalu rumit. Mengapa takdir hidupnya bisa serumit ini? Padahal, ia sudah belajar menerima semua ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan era ini. Kota Domino. Kakeknya, teman-temannya…

Semuanya

Dan ia harus pergi meninggalkan semua itu hanya demi kebenaran ini? Apa bisa semudah itu ia melepaskan semuanya? Meninggalkannya lalu mengikis seluruh memori ini? Sungguh, Ia bukanlah robot. Yang tak memiliki perasaan dan lalu bisa dengan semudah itu melaksanakan misi-misi yang terprogram padanya. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang seperti itu.

Ia masih memiliki perasaan! Dan sakit! Ya, itulah yang ia rasakan dengan seluruh kebenaran ini.

Mengapa harus ia yang terpilih?

Mengapa?

Yugi hanya bisa berbaring telungkup diatas ranjangnya, dan memejamkan ametisnya itu untuk sesaat. Tidak adil. Benar-benar tidak adil. Namun, walau kenyataan begitu tidak adil baginya, entah mengapa, ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia tak bisa melepas misinya?

Dan Yugi seakan tahu, sampai kapanpun ia mencoba berlari dari semua ini…

Ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kodratnya sebagai… seorang _project._

* * *

"Kami akan memberikan waktu untuknya. Terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu. Tindakanmu ikut melancarkan missi kami dalam menyelamatkan dunia. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencerna informasi yang telah kami berikan. Kami pamit, Sugoroku san." Malik membungkuk, memberikan hormat terakhir.

"Apa kalian akan kembali untuk menjemputnya?" Sugoroku menatap Malik dengan kesungguhan.

"Pasti. Tak akan memakan waktu lama. Selain itu, Yugi juga memiliki satu tugas lagi di abad ini sebelum kami membawanya pergi." Seto menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Grr..kalian ini. Datang-datang sudah membuat kepanikan!" dengan emosi yang makin memuncak, Jou menghadang Seto dan melayangkan tinju telak ke pipi kanan Seto.

"Dasar anjing kampung!" Seto mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pipinya. Tinju Jou lumayan keras, mampu merobek jaringan epitel di pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yugi di saat seperti ini. Jika memang apa yang kalian katakan itu benar, aku pasti akan ikut dengan Yugi kemanapun dia pergi. Dan satu lagi, jangan bilang aku anjing. Aku bukan anjing, brengsek!" Jou menghadang Seto, mencoba meraih kerah Seto dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Cih_, sekali anjing, tetap saja anjing!" Seto menyeringai, menunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya. Disini harus ditegaskan mana majikan dan mana peliharaannya.

"Grrr…"

"Lepaskan aku, _mutt_!" dengan sekali sentakan keras, Seto berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jou. Mereka berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Jou yang masih diselimuti emosi, sementara Sugoroku menghela napas berat. Cepat atau lambat dia harus melepasan Yugi untuk menjalankan sebuah missi rahasia. Ya, dia harus merelakan cucu satu-satunya itu. Umat manusia membutuhkannya. Sugoroku makin menunduk, menekan segala perasaannya.

* * *

Pagi cepat sekali menjelang. Kicauan burung dan sinar matahari menyapa hangat dan menerobos masuk melalui langit-langit berbahan kaca, membelai hangat Jou yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

"Selamat pagi." Yugi memberikan senyuman hangat kepada sahabatnya itu. Jou mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menguap dan menggeliat kecil.

"Sepertinya acara bersenang-senang kita terganggu oleh kedatangan tamu asing itu." Jou mengucek-ngucek mata, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Yugi tersenyum tipis dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah, Jou!" Yugi berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jou yang masih bermalas-malasan.

"Selamat pagi, Jii-chan." Yugi menduduki kursi di meja makan. Sugoroku menyiapkan masakannya. Menu pagi ini nasi goreng ditambah telur mata sapi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Yugi?" Sugoroku menata piring dan gelasnya. Hari ini sepertinya dia akan sibuk mengurusi toko.

"Jii-chan.." Yugi menatap Sugoroku sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalam. Jii-chan, entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Namun, menurut analisaku, penjelasan mereka memang ada benarnya. Aku akan mengikuti perkataan mereka untuk sementara. Alibi mereka sangat kuat, tak terbantah dari beberapa sudut pandang yang kubentuk. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dalam diriku. Mereka memanggilku. Mereka membutuhkanku. Siang ini mereka akan kembali kemari."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Jii-chan."

Kebingungan dan kecemasan yang melandanya perlahan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah kesungguhan dan keyakinan. Blue core yang bersemayam mulai berpendar, meningkatkan efesiensi sang project untuk bekerja maksimal. Aura itu semakin kuat, membawa efek luar biasa pada project yang lain. Mereka bisa merasakan. Masa itu telah tiba.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Pada radius berpuluh kilometer, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut putih sedang terpaku di depan layar _lcd_, menekan sederetan kode rumit yang akan menjebol pertahanan satelit pertahanan negara.

_Code accept_

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Puluhan digit berhasil terangkai sempurna, membuka lapisan keamanan satu. _Receiver_ bersiap mentransfer data. Dengan cekatan, puluhan digit dimasukkan kembali untuk membuka beberapa lapisan keamanan selanjutnya.

_Access success. Ready to transfer data_

Dengan penuh keyakinan, pemuda itu menekan tombol "_enter_". Yang dilakukan kemudian hanya tinggal menunggu hingga data tertransfer seratus persen. _Transponders_ berhasil ter_hacking_, sehingga kegiatan _downlink_ dapat mentransfer data kepada link yang berbeda. Tak lama, data hasil _scattering_ terunduh sempurna. Dengan cekatan, pemilik jemari kurus itu membuka situs yang jarang diketahui banyak orang. Transaksi pasar gelap terlaksana. Data tertransfer, kemudian uang langsung terkirim secara otomatis. Senyuman puas tersirat di garis wajahnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Umm..aku lapar.." dengan cekatan, dia langsung meraih ponsel yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, menekan nomor _delivery order_, memesan pizza dan mulai rebahan di kasur.

"Ah!" senyum yang terkembang mendadak hilang, tergantikan oleh kepanikan yang luar biasa. Ada yang aneh. Entah mengapa, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas. Dadanya serasa terhimpit beban ribuan ton. Namun, mendadak rasa itu hilang. Kini tubuhnya kembali normal. Napasnya mulai memburu, menyelaraskan pada kondisi awal. Ryou mulai membelalakkan mata, tak mengerti dengan kondisi fisiknya. Dia serasa menjadi orang idiot. Padahal di tempat kuliahnya, dirinya merupakan murid tercerdas yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Memorinya dengan mudah meng_input_ dan menyimpan data. Mengingatnya hanya perlu mengulang saja, seperti memori komputer yang sedang membaca data.

"Hah..hah..hah.." otaknya mulai berpacu. Apa mungkin dia terkena serangan jantung? Ryou tersenyum getir. Tak ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia paham betul dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya aku istirahat sejenak." Ryou mulai menutup mata, dan mulai tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, kalau aku belum terlalu mengerti dengan kondisiku saat ini." Yugi menjelaskan ragu.

"Perlahan saja. Kelak kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya." Malik mencoba untuk menenangkan pemikiran project terbarunya. Memang sungguh merepotkan jika sebuah project harus kehilangan seluruh memorinya.

"Tujuan kami datang kemari tak lain untuk memberikan tugas pertamamu, Yugi." Seto kembali menekankan. Perlu sebuah tekanan dan keteguhan dalam menjalankan sebuah missi. Jalan mereka kelak akan terasa sangat berat. Namun, keyakinan akan pencapaian hasil tertanam kuat dalam suatu kebersamaan. Mereka yakin dapat melewatinya jika bersama-sama.

"Tugas pertamamu adalah menemukan satu project yang terlempar di dimensimu."

"Apa?"

"Ada satu orang project pada generasi sebelummu yang juga terlempar di abad ini. Kamu memiliki kemampuan istimewa untuk bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Blue core itu akan mengalirkan ion positif dan bereaksi padanya. Kamu telah membuktikannya dengan merasakan kehadiran kami siang ini. Kami jelas terpanggil olehmu. Kini temukan project itu."

Yugi diam-diam membenarkan pernyataan Seto. Dia dapat merasakan kehadiran Malik dan Seto. Dia yakin Malik dan Seto akan menemuinya siang itu, karena hal tersebut merupakan sebuah keinginan kuat dalam diri Yugi. Secara praktisnya, Yugi mampu memanggil mereka dengan menggunakan signal pada frekuensi tertentu, menciptakan resonansi dan periode tertentu yang terhubung langsung dalam diri mereka.

"Kami tidak bekerja seorang diri. Kami memiliki beberapa orang yang tergabung dalam sebuah tim dan secara langsung mengawasi kegiatan kami." Seto mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Menekan beberapa kode pada sebuah _touch screen _yang tertera di layar _mini screen _yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Bentuknya menyerupai replika jam tangan. Secara _continue_, layar mendeteksi pergerakan ion, dan menampilkan bayangan hologram. Hologram itu membentuk perawakan seorang pemuda, berambut panjang lurus, berwarna biru agak kehijauan.

"Dartz, kami telah menemukannya. Saat ini dia akan menjalankan tugasnya yang pertama." Seto memberikan salam pembuka.

"Hallo, C-810B. senang bertemu denganmu kembali." Dartz menyematkan kedua jemari tangannya. Pertemuan ini sudah lama dinantikan. Mata ametis itu memancarkan sinar kesungguhan. Melihat keteduhan bola mata milik Yugi sudah mampu menambah keyakinan akan sebuah harapan keberhasilan missi mereka. Tidak ada jalan lain. Kondisi mereka telah terjepit. Mereka harus bergerak cepat.

"Yugi, memorimu akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Saat ini kau hanya perlu merasakan kekuatan spesial yang terpancar di lingkunganmu. Cara kerjanya sama dengan pengiriman signalmu kepada Seto dan Malik."

Yugi mengangguk mengerti. Walau dengan menekan rasa bimbangnya, Yugi mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, mengeluarkan signal dan mendeteksi keberadaan aura spesial pada radius tak terhingga. Dia mulai terdeteksi. Ya, satu project dengan mudah terdeteksi. Tak lama mereka akan dipertemukan. Hanya menunggu waktu saja.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**S/N**: Mohon review minna. Umm..hanya sekitar 2000 huruf ya? Hohoho. Pemalas sekali saya (Sora). Selanjutnya bagian **Messiah Hikari**. Semangat dek! Babat 6000 huruf dek. Babat! Ahahahaha!

**C/N : **Saatnya balas review… Man, mata gue masih kleyeran gara-gara ngeliat potongan udah kayak geblek… siap mati gue buat besok…

**Sweet lollipop : **Makin seru? Benarkah? Ahahahahaa! #PLAK Makasih, ya. Hehehe. Yah, bisa diliat sendiri apakah Kaiba-sugar-baby berhasil menyeret Yugi ke masa depan. Lagian, kalo dia mau ngunjungin Joujou bisa kapan aja, kok. Hohoho! Makasih reviewnya. Hehhee.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Yeiy! Update juga! Setelah berbagai halangan dan rintangan menghadang… Emang! Mau join sama FC-nya? Itu kalo bukan karena request MESSIAHHIKARI gak mungkin gue bikin si Yugi sesempurna itu. Iya, tuh! Jou masih ngamuk sama Kaiba-sugar-baby gara-gara gendong Amelda! Hajar aja Kaibanya, Jou! Jangan kasih jatah! Selamat berjuang untuk fic collabnya dan terima kasih udah mau review.

**Devil xXx : **Emang. Kalo bukan karena request yang punya hajat, gak mungkin Yugi sebagus itu. Yup! Justru itu, kan, daya tarik puppyshipping? Setiap ketemu pasti berantem. Ah, so sweet sekali kalian. Kemampuan Yugi? Sedikit demi sedikit misteri pasti akan terkuak #PLAK. Makasih udah mau review, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehhee.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Soraaaa! Maaf gue lupa ngirim chapter 2 ke elo… Ampuni sayaaaa… Anyway, HIDUP PUPPYSHIPPING! Ayo kita sebarkan semerbak puppyshipping! Apa puzzleshipping? Buang aja ke laut! Hahahah! (ditampol sama yang punya ide) Hehehe. Atau masukin PRIDESHIPPING? (dibunuh sama Messiah) Berikutnya elu, cuy! Chapter ini keren, kok! Sok merendah lo. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Alia Takazoro x Hanazakuro : **Heh? Paku Romi nyanyi? Mauuuu! Dia yang ngisi suaranya Swiss di Hetalia bukan? (hetalia mode ON) Ah, mau dengeeeerrr…! Anyway, makasih udah dibilang keren. Kirain sampah… Hehehe. Makasih juga buat reviewnya, lho.

**Vi_chan91312 : **Sekali-kali dia populer. Hehehe. Tadinya mau masukin dia jago berantem juga, tapi gak sempet. Jou kan uke. Uke selalu mengalah dari semenya (tampoled). Yugi mau diapain? Diapain, ya? Ikutin aja terus cerita ini. Hahah! (ngomong ala sales) Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Mimimifeyfeyfey : **Hehehe. Jounya sok malu-malu kucing, tuh. Ups. Malu-malu anjing. Hehehe. Dipersimpel? (ngelirik Messiah) Gimana? Terserah yang punya ide aja, ah. Merengeklah ke Messiah. Gue aja ngebuat chapter ini berdasarkan deskripsi dia. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, Fey!

**Aljabar tralala : **Iya, dong! Ntar main pairing disini bakalan PUPPYSHIPPING, bukan puzzleshipping (ditampol sama Messiah) Hehehe. Masih terlalu muda, Kuzu. Lagian, yang nemu penjahat sambil baca koran aja kalo gak salah pernah ada di Conan, gue lupa jilid berapa. 30 kalo gak salah. Duduk manis, baca koran, pelakunya ketangkep. Hahaha. Ancur tu otak… Iya, dong! Tadinya udah mau gue buat langsung rape, tuh! Cuma, baru inget ini masih awal-awal. Terlalu cepet buat yang begituan. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Arsy Yugi : **Gue ngambil itu dari Conan, lho. Di jilid 30 kalo gak salah ada detektif yang bisa nemu penjahatnya lewat baca koran doang. Lupa gue namanya. Hehehe. Mau? Gue juga mau. Bisa jebol otak gue kalo kelamaan bikin design rumah seto sama jou… (head bang ke tembok) Misinya udah dijelasin disini. Hehhee. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Ka hime shinseitan : **… Mungkin. Gak pernah merasakan dahsyatnya senyum Yugi. Silakan dicoba kalo mau. Hehehe. Yami suatu saat nanti akan bermain-main dengan hikarinya. Hehehe. Sekali-kali si Kaiba-sugar-baby ketemu duluan sama muttnya. Anywho, makasih reviewnya, ya! Ohohoho.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Kenapa gak login? Gak apa-apa juga, kok. Hehehe. Yah, namanya juga Light Yagami – ups – maksudnya Kaiba emang sok kenal. Kebiasan, sih. Iya! Gue nyaris kebablasan mau bikin Kaiba me-*piiip* Jou di saat itu juga. Hahaha! Langsung berubah rating ini cerita… Oya? Ahaha. Makasih kalau bukan sampah. Lagian akhir-akhir ini lagi kembali ke hobi semula, menyampah di studio. Lha? Otogi aja SMA udah playboy, kan? Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**De-chan_aiShiro : **Uumm… Iya. Setelah gue baca, banyak typo. Hehehe. Maaf, ya. Seru? Benarkah? Ahahah! Makasih! Kirain aneh… Hyahaha… Ini lagi orang yang kena sindrom Warshipping gara-gara episode kemaren. Kasian Jou! Mau dikemanain dia? Mau sama Varon aja apa? Mumpung gue lagi suka baca VaronxJou. Hahahaha! Buang aja Mai ke laut! Saatnya kalian bersatu! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Y x Y : **Yeah! Puppyshipping keluar! Dan you know what? Puppyshipping bakal jadi main pairing, lho! (ditampol sama Messiah Hikari) Hehehe. Becanda, ah. Mastermind-nya kan penggemar hardcore puzzleshipping. Masa' iya dia rela fic-nya diembat sama puppy. Sip, sip. Ini udah di update. Review lagi, ya.

**Black Messiah : **Hehehe. Makasih. Penname itu pronounce-nya sama kalo ngomong 'architecture'. Ketauan banget, ya, gue lagi berlabil dan galau bersama jurusan bangke satu itu… Semuanya juga mau punya otak kayak Yugi. Hidup pasti lebih enteng. Buat denah sama potongan juga pasti lebih gampang. (ditampol gara-gara gak nyambung) Ngebaca kalimat Yugi udah dijemput kok kesannya kayak dia dijemput mati, ya? Hahahah! Yah, semua pertanyaannya bakal dijawab, kok, tapi gak sekarang. Ntar bisa spoiler. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Kyon-kyon : **Emang! Seto sama Jou adalah pasangan kocak! Kalian berdua emang lucu banget! (nyubitin Jou sama Seto) Minjem otaknya? Kalo langsung lo embat, gimana? Dijual murah, nih. Tapi, Yugi-nya harus die dulu. Muhahaha! Makasih reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehehe.

**Green Opalus : **Yaaaahhh… Jangan males, dong. Ini gak terlalu konsen ke faktor shonen-ai/yaoi-nya kok. Iya, gak? Iya kalo gak salah. Iyain aja, lah. (ditempeleng gara-gara gak konsisten) Sepanjang diskusi kita bertiga, gak bakal terlalu fokus ke yaoinya, kok. Jadi, ini masih lumayan aman, lah. Ntar paling kalo ada adegan yaoi, dikasih tau. Hehehe. Ada typo? Haiiihh… Maaf, ya. Si typo ini emang suka banget nongol, padahal gak diundang. Sok eksis, lo! Wah, makasih buat pujiannya. Jadi gak enak. Gini-gini juga kita masih dalam tahap belajar, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Nonohana kizure : **Oya? Emang beda gimana? Terlalu memuji-muji Seto Sugar Baby dan Joujou? Eh, gue baru tau kalo kuda laut tu jantannya yang hamil. Berarti elo bisa hamil, Ba. Elo, kan, kuda laut berpikiran dangkal? (OOT) Yami… masih dirahasiakan statusnya untuk sementara ini. Tapi, dalam waktu tertentu dia bakal nongol sebagai… ada, deh. Muahahah! #PLAK! Pegasus? Hmm… Gak tau, deh. Kayaknya dia gak ada di sini. Takut bakal jadi humor lagi, kali, ya… Wah, saya tidak tahu. Kalo dikasih tau, nanti jadi spoiler. Mending, ikutin aja terus Resonance, dan makasih reviewnya.

**Devil heaven : **Wah. Ada juga yang menantikan kemunculan seorang Pegasus… Gak tau, nih. Tergantung si Messiah Hikari. Gue sama Sora, mah, ngikut aja. Hahaha. Mau nyunat si Sugar Baby? Silakan! (nyodorin Kaiba) asal dia masih bisa ber*piiip* dan *ppiiiipp* sama jou di malam hari, silakan sunat sebanyak yang lo mau. Hahahah! Makasih buat review dan kobaran semangatnya. Hohoho!

**Din-chan : **Yah. DIa malah nyanyi. Hahaha! Emang, gue terlalu sempurna bikin Yuginya. Gue ancurin lagi, apa? (dilempar ember sama Messiah Hikari) Santai, boy. Mungkin pertemuan berikutnya antara Seto Sugar Baby dan Joujou bakal terjadi pertarungan hebat. Tapi di atas ranjang. Huehehhe. Tender… Kapan muncul, ya? Ah, kapanpun si Kura-kura dan hikarinya itu muncul, silakan ikutin terus cerita ini dan makasih reviewnya!

**Myuu-chan : **Hee? Gak normal? Dalam sisi positif atau negatif, nih? Semoga yang positif. (sendirinya gak ngerti maksud dari positif yang sebelah mana, dan negatif yang kayak apa) 'nyerempet' as in… Huh? Anyway, makasih udah mau repot-repot review. Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. Hehehe.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Pagi buta? Sama, dong. Ini gue bales pas tengah malam baru kelar ngerjain tugas. Sh*t yang namanya tugas… Pake ilmu yang baru dia pelajari dari seorang penyihir bernama Dumbledore. Mau tau namanya? Dissapparate dan Apparate. (ditampol JKR gara-gara seenak jidat nyomot karakternya) Orang masa depan dituntut buat pinter. Sama aja kayak jaman sekarang. Sampe bikin otak gue mau jebol. Maket, oh, makeeettt… Seseorang tolong kerjain maket gueee… Gue bayar, dehhh… (OOT) Makasih reviewnya, ya, DIka. Hehehe.

**97 : **Berhubung bahasa Jepang saya merayap, gue gak ngerti huruf berderet sehabis angka 97. Maaf, ya. Huhuhuh… Saya emang dodol. Ikut ekskul bahasa Jepang tapi cabut mulu. Murid macem apa gue ini… Yugi gak baru dateng juga, sih. Kan ada gap waktu. Hehehe. Anggep aja ini udah terjadi entah berapa tahun kemudian. Buat puzzleshippingnya yang sabar menunggu, ya. Mereka berdua gak bakalan ketemu dalam beberapa chapter ke depan. Untuk itu, masih ada puppyshipping, kok. Muahahahah! Eh, Messiah! Main pair-nya ganti puppyshipping aja, ya? Hahahah! (disambit pake sandal jepit) Uhm. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa mampir, baca, dan review lagi. Hehehe.

**Dira Avagosha : **Thanks untuk reviewnya! Yup, puppyshipping muncul dan pairing yang lain juga akan menyusul! Keep stay tune and arigato!

Noh. Udah gue bales. Sekarang gue mau tepar dulu dan menanti ajal di esok siang. Zzzzzzz….

**M/N : **wew…next chapter giliranku ya? Aarrgghh! Kenapa saat giliranku tiba, monitor kompiku malah rusak? Huwee….hiks! TT^TT *plak* wokeh, ntar nih otakku bakal cari cara sendiri buat ngetik fic. Wokeh, akhir kata… review again! Yeah! XD *plak*


	4. Chapter 3 : Another Project

**M/N :** Halo Minna! Sorry jika updatenya lama. Ini juga barusan dibeliin monitor. Sungguh sebuah penantian yang amat panjang. T_T

Chapter kali ini adalah buatanku. Hahaha! Pasti jadinya gaje puol! XD *plak*

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **Heavy theme and plot

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

**Another Project**

"Aku merasakannya. Dari arah utara belahan bumi ini, terdapat sebuah reaksi yang terpancar begitu kuat. Respon ini sungguh tak biasa. Ia telah terdeteksi secara mutlak."

Pernyataan yang diungkapkan oleh Yugi, membuat Kaiba dan Malik menjadi takjub. Walau mereka sudah mengerti kemampuan spesial generasi 4 dalam melacak _project_ lainnya, tetap saja mereka tak menyangka sama sekali jika keberadaan _project_ lain bisa dilacak dalam waktu yang begitu singkat seperti saat ini. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Hasil kombinasi DNA milik _project prototype _yang ada di dalam tubuh generasi C-810B itu menyimpan banyak kemungkinan yang tak terduga. Bahkan, tak bisa Kaiba dan Malik pungkiri bahwa, _project_ generasi akhir itu akan membawa suatu keajaiban baru suatu hari nanti. Terkadang mereka sendiri sedikit merasa ngeri dengan kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan spesifikasi dari respon yang berhasil kau tangkap itu, Yugi?" Kaiba memperjelas poinnya. Yugi menganggukkan kepala perlahan-lahan. Pria mungil itu memejamkan mata dan mulai merekam stimulus yang terstimulasi di dalam otaknya.

"Status aktif. Circuit _system_ yang obyek miliki cenderung pada _system_ pendalaman strategi, analisis, _controling systems_ dan _Hi-tech mastering_ hingga akurasi 70 hingga 80 persen."

"_System Hi-tech mastering_?" kedua alis Malik bertaut heran. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan Yugi. Keraguan rekannya itu pun terbaca oleh Kaiba.

"Ada apa, Malik?"

"Kemampuan subyek yang dideteksi oleh Yugi ternyata hampir sama denganku. System yang kuoperasikan, adalah _Hi-tech mastering_ dan strategi. Kau juga memiliki spesifikasi kemampuan ini kan, Seto?"

"I-iya, aku juga spesialis dalam spesifikasi _skill_ ini. Memangnya kenapa?" Kaiba skeptis. Kedua lengan Malik dilipat bersila, bersamaan dengan kebimbangan yang melanda pria berambut _ash-blonde_ itu.

"Setahuku, _creator_ kita hanya menciptakan satu _project _yang memiliki spesialisasi dalam _Hi-tech mastering. _Selebihnya, _project-project_ yang lain pun diciptakan dengan peran dan spesialisasi yang berbeda-beda. _Messiah_ generasi awal hanya menciptakan 5 buah _project_. Dan salah satunya adalah diriku sendiri sebagai spesialis _Hi-tech mastering systems_." jelas Malik yakin. Yugi mengerjapkan kedua ametisnya. Raut wajah bingung tergambar jelas di paras _innocent_nya itu.

"Jadi, Malik-san juga merupakan sebuah _project_? Sama sepertiku?" mendengar itu, Malik tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. _Project_ paling akhir itu juga memiliki sebuah sisi yang cukup polos.

"Ya. Aku adalah satu dari kelima _project_ yang diciptakan oleh _Messiah_ generasi awal. Aku adalah _project_ 2-1. Nomor seriku adalah D-953G. Spesialisasiku adalah _Hi-tech mastering systems_. Seharusnya, jika _project_ yang kau deteksi itu berasal dari _Messiah_ generasi awal, mengapa ia memiliki kelebihan yang sama dengan kelebihanku? Jika ia berasal dari _Messiah_ generasi _second_, hal itu akan sangat mustahil. Karena apa? Karena, _project Messiah_ generasi _second_ yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku, hanyalah kau dan Seto saja, Yugi..."

"Huh! Ja-jadi, Kaiba-kun adalah project_ Messiah_ generasi 2?" semuanya semakin membingungkan untuk Yugi. Ia masihlah belum paham dengan urutan sejarah yang ada pada masa lalunya itu. Ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan yang benar-benar terperinci. Menemukan korelasi dari seluruh realitas yang menghadangnya itu sungguh amatlah sulit. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Kaiba dengan begitu serius. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku dengan lebih tersistematis? Aku sungguh tak paham dengan penjelasan kalian yang terkesan melompat-lompat itu."

Kaiba hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Terkadang, sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menciptakan sebuah _chip_ yang berisi tentang memori mengenai sejarah mereka sendiri. Dengan cara itu, mungkin mereka tak perlu susah payah menjelaskan semua ini. Cukup mensinkron _chip_ itu pada _system project-project_ mereka yang kehilangan ingatan, maka beres sudah masalah mereka.

Sayangnya kongklusi pemecahan masalah itu baru terlintas sekarang.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan padamu. Di era futuristik, grup _Messiah_ sendiri terbagi menjadi 2 generasi. Yakni, _Messiah_ generasi awal atau _Messiah_ generasi induk dan juga _Messiah_ generasi dua atau _Messiah second_. _Messiah_ generasi induk, menciptakan 5 buah _project_ yang salah satunya adalah Malik. Setelah bertahan di beberapa masa, _Messiah_ generasi induk berhasil dihancurkan oleh para musuh-musuh kami. Dan kini, Malik kembali membangun _Messiah second_ atau _Messiah_ generasi dua untuk menyelamatkan era futuristik. Aku, kau dan adikku, Mokuba, adalah 3 buah _project_ yang diciptakan oleh _Messiah second_. Sedangkan Malik dan keempat kawan-kawan kami yang menghilang, berasal dari _Messiah_ generasi induk. Apa sudah jelas?" Yugi menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan pria brunet itu.

"Lalu, jika aku adalah _project_ _Messiah second_ generasi 4, maka Kaiba-kun adalah..."

"Aku adalah _project Messiah second_ generasi 3. Seto Kaiba, Nomor seriku B-563T. Orientasi penciptaanku adalah sebagai pengatur _system Hi-tech_ di era futuristik, kepala strategi perebutan kekuasaan dalam tata negara dan _master of analizing_. Kemampuanku hampir sama denganmu." jelas Kaiba dengan ekspresi monoton. Yugi terdiam sejenak untuk merekam seluruh informasi yang telah ia dapatkan itu.

"Apa ada pertanyaan, Yugi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengerti."

"SUDAH KUDUGA! KALIAN HANYA SEKUMPULAN ALIEN!" semua mata tertuju pada suara sorakan yang khas itu. tak lama, Jou datang dan langsung berdiri di samping Yugi. Kaiba memicingkan kedua mata biru lazulinya pada pria berambut pirang itu. Seenaknya saja manusia biasa yang tak sopan itu turut ikut campur dalam hal ini.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, _mutt_!"

"Justru kaulah yang harus menutup mulutmu, alien jamur! Berhentilah mencuci otak kawan baikku! Aku masih tak terima jika Yugi termasuk dari ras alien seperti kalian!" dengan _over protective_, Jou melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yugi seraya menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan tajam. Yang bersangkutan juga mulai melayangkan tatapan pembunuh terhadap Jou. Yugi hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Uhh... tenanglah kalian berdua. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada kata baik-baik jika ini menyangkut kepergianmu dari era ini, Yugi. Aku tak terima jika kau dibawa ke planet lain oleh para alien ini!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _mutt_! Aku tidak membawa Yugi kemanapun! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya dia akan misi kami semua! Manusia biasa dengan pemikiran rendah sepertimu tak perlu banyak bicara! Sejak awal, Yugi sudah termasuk bagian dari kami dan sampai kapanpun, ia akan tetap merupakan bagian dari kami dan akan kembali pada kami." raut Kaiba begitu dingin dan menusuk. Jou sempat gentar dengan keseriusan yang tergambar di paras dingin pria brunet itu. ia tak dapat memungkiri realitas ini. kawannya itu memang bukan sekedar manusia yang biasa saja. Yugi terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jou..."

"Aku masih tak terima dengan semua ini, Yug. Kau adalah kawan baikku. Anzu, Honda dan yang lainnya juga tak akan terima jika kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua seperti ini. Terutama kakekmu, Yugi. Kakekmu sangat amat menyayangimu. Ia sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucunya sendiri... sebagai keluarganya..." Yugi memalingkan pandangannya dari Jou. kawannya itu terus menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia juga berat karena harus meninggalkan eranya ini dan berpisah dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi, ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain. Takdir tak selamanya berada dalam satu pihak.

"Maafkan aku, Jou... aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Jou menundukkan kepala. Tangannya terkepal dengan begitu eratnya. Tidak mau. Ia tak mau berpisah dari kawan baiknya itu begitu saja. Yugi sudah mengajarkan ia akan banyak hal. Tentang pelajaran hidup bahkan pemikiran baru yang tak terduga. Ia tak akan rela melepaskan pria mungil itu begitu saja. Yugi sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin ikut..."

"Jou..."

"Aku ingin ikut dengan Yugi! Ijinkan aku ikut!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jou langsung mencengkram kerah _coat_ milik Kaiba. Yugi dan Malik terbelalak melihat itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, _mutt_! Singkirkan tanganmu yang menjijikkan itu dariku!"

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kau mengijinkanku untuk selalu ikut bersama dengan Yugi, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan cengkramanku ini! Aku bahkan sudah pernah berjanji pada Sugoroku-san untuk menjaga Yugi! Aku tak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku padanya! Lebih baik, kau ijinkan aku ikut bersama Yugi! Ijinkan aku!"

"Tenanglah, Jou!" Yugi berusaha melerai percekcokan kedua pria itu. Jou masih saja tetap tidak melepas cengkramannya pada Kaiba. Dan pria brunet itu masih berusaha menepis cengkraman kuat Jou.

"Lepaskan aku, _mutt_! Jika kau masih saja keras kepala seperti ini, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Coba saja bunuh aku, alien bermulut besar! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Kau!" Kaiba menggeram. Kedua mata cokelat madu milik Jou seakan mengunci seluruh pemberontakannya. Pria berambut pirang itu bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sungguh ingin mendampingi Yugi kemanapun pria mungil itu pergi. Dan Kaiba dapat melihat tekad kuat Jou. Mengoyak seluruh tekad Jou tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Pria yang menjadi _mutt_ dimatanya itu benar-benar orang yang persisten. Sungguh sangat merepotkan sekali.

"Aku memiliki penawaran untukmu, _mutt_." Ia lalu menatap ke arah Yugi. "Apa kau yakin ingin mengajak kawanmu ini untuk ikut dengan kita, Yugi? Kau tentu tak ingin membahayakan keselamatan kawan baikmu ini kan? Aku yakin kau bisa memprediksinya. Misi kita ini tidaklah mudah, Yugi."

Jou sungguh terbelalak dengan hal itu. Pria brunet dihadapannya itu memanfaatkan kelemahan Yugi. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Kini raut keraguan kembali tergambar diparas malaikat kawan baiknya itu.

"Yug, katakan padanya untuk mengijinkan aku ikut! Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu bersama mereka, Yugi!"

"Hal itu... aku..."

Puluhan dilema kembali menghujam benak Yugi. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang seluruh dampak yang ada. Jou terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Dan Yugi tak tega jika harus meruntuhkan keinginan kuat kawannya itu. Apalagi Jou pernah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya sebagai seorang sahabat abadi. Sungguh egois jika pihak pengingkar janji itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Namun... misinya ini juga dapat mendatangkan bahaya besar untuk Jou. Lalu...

Apakah ada pemecahan lain?

"Aku yakin kau tak ingin membahayakan nyawa anjing kampung ini, Yugi. Sebaiknya kau yakinkan kawan baikmu ini untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kandangnya."

"Diam kau, alien brengsek! Yugi tak butuh saranmu untuk memutuskan sesuatu!"

"Tenanglah kalian berdua! Biarkan Yugi yang memutuskan sendiri." Malik mengintervensi. Kaiba menatap rekannya itu dengan skeptis.

"Malik! Jangan bilang kau berpihak pada anjing ini!"

"Aku tidak berpihak padanya, Seto. Aku hanya ingin memberi kebebasan pada Yugi. Aku yakin, Yugi dapat memutuskan hal ini sendiri." Pria berkulit tan itu kini menatap Yugi. Ia menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Apa keputusanmu, Yugi?"

"Itu..." Yugi terdiam sejenak. Jou terus saja menatapnya dengan begitu sayu. Ia tak ingin mengingkari janji persahabatan mereka. Dan ialah yang akan memegang teguh ikrar itu. Selama ini, kawan baiknya itu selalu melindunginya. Kini, giliran Yugi untuk membalas semua kebaikan Jou.

"Kaiba-kun, ijinkanlah Jounouchi ikut."

"Apa!" Kaiba terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa itulah keputusan Yugi. Jou hanya dapat menganga dan terbelalak. Ia tak juga tak menyangka bahwa Yugi mengabulkan harapannya.

"Yeiy! Terima kasih banyak, kawan! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" Jou langsung mendekap tubuh Yugi dengan pelukan besar. Yugi hanya tertawa melihat sikap kawannya itu.

"Justru aku yang berterima kasih atas keloyalanmu itu, Jou. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." kedua sahabat baik itu mencurahkan kebahagiaan mereka. Kaiba mendengus kesal dan masih tak terima dengan keputusan Yugi.

"Apa kau yakin hal ini adalah keputusan yang sangat bijak, Yugi? Misi kita ini cukup riskan."

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu, Kaiba-kun. Jika memang misi ini berbahaya, akulah yang akan melindungi Jou." Yugi begitu serius dengan jawabannya. Pada akhirnya, Kaiba hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napasnya. Keselamatan Yugi adalah prioritasnya. Kini, dengan bertambahnya Jou dalam kelompok mereka, beban Kaiba akan semakin sulit. Malik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegalauan rekannya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Ia menepuk punggung rekannya itu dan melayangkan senyum dengan begitu entengnya.

"Anggaplah ini tantangan, Seto. Aku yakin, anjing itu bisa menjadi mainanmu disaat kau bosan dengan misi kita. Hahaha..."

"Cih! Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak butuh kata-kata pemusnah motivasimu itu." Kaiba keras kepala. Malik hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan lalu kembali menatap Yugi.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu momen kebahagiaanmu, Yugi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, apa subyek yang kau deteksi itu benar-benar memiliki spesifikasi yang sama denganku."

"Tidak salah lagi, spesifikasinya hampir mirip denganmu, Malik-san." ucap Yugi yakin. Malik kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa mungkin _copy_ kemampuan yang dimiliki subyek itu adalah hasil adaptasi?"

"Adaptasi?" dahi Kaiba berkerut. Malik menatap rekannya itu dengan serius.

"Ya. Adaptasi. Dengan kelebihan yang kita miliki sebagai _project_, menguasai sebuah kemampuan baru bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi kita, Seto. Kita bisa mengembangkan _skill_ meskipun _skill_ itu tidak tertanam pada kita sejak awal."

"Tapi penduplikasian _skill_ akan sangat mustahil jika kita terlalu bertolak belakang dengan _skill_ itu kan, Malik?" kilah Kaiba.

"Ya, benar. Untuk menduplikasikan _skill_ baru, spesifikasi _project_ itu haruslah mendekati _skill _yang akan ia kuasai. Dan jika subyek yang dilacak Yugi kemampuannya hampir mirip denganku, maka _project Messiah_ generasi awal yang memiliki spesifikasi yang tak berbeda jauh denganku adalah..." Malik terdiam sejenak begitu juga dengan Kaiba. Beberapa kemungkinan berkutat di otak mereka. Yugi hanya terdiam sembari menatap Jou. Jou hanya menaikkan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tak paham.

"Sepertinya aku tahu, siapa _project_ yang berpotensi untuk mengembangkan _skill_ yang sama denganku." Malik kembali buka suara di tengah keheningan itu. Kaiba juga mencapai sebuah titik kongklusi yang sama. Sebuah tatapan keseriusan ia layangkan terhadap pria _ash-blonde_ itu.

"Apa kau yakin subyek kali ini adalah... dia?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin, Seto. _Project_ yang terdeteksi oleh Yugi saat ini adalah... _project_ generasi 1-2... Bakura Ryou."

* * *

"Aku sudah memberikan semua yang berhasil aku dapatkan."

"Kerja bagus, Ryou. Kau sudah dapat mengambil upahmu di dalam rekeningmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Ryou memutus sambungan ponselnya. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak. Inilah pekerjaannya. Membantu para pendiri pasar gelap untuk meng_hack _data-data milik pusat dan kompetitor. Ia memang sangat amat lihai dalam permainan manipulasi dalam dunia maya. Apalagi _hacking. _Sungguh bagai sebuah debu yang bertebaran bagi Ryou. Dan ia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa ia memiliki seluruh kelebihan itu. Ia dapat menganalisa dengan cepat, memiliki IQ tinggi dan masih banyak hal tidak wajar lainnya yang ia miliki. Dan Ryou memanfaatkan seluruh kemampuan itu dalam sebuah profesi seorang _hacker_. Dan ia cukup dikenal sebagai hacker kelas tinggi di negaranya itu. Namun, entah mengapa ia selalu merasakan sesuatu.

Bahwa seluruh kesempurnaannya itu ia dapatkan untuk sebuah tujuan.

Sebuah orientasi.

Tapi apa?

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti..." Ryou mengeluh dengan sangat pasrah. Ia mulai berbaring diatas ranjangnya, menengadah ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Jutaan enigma bergelut di otaknya. Satu jawaban yang ia cari tak pernah terbit dari balik kebimbangan labirin nalarnya. Ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Otaknya seakan tak dapat bernapas lega dengan sebuah kebebasan.

Dan ia juga merasa bahwa sebuah kebenaran yang begitu berat pasti akan menghampirinya.

Kebenaran?

Apakah itu yang ia cari? Sebuah jawaban yang selalu tenggelam oleh lautan keraguannya?

Dan ia seakan tak siap dengan rentetan realitas yang tak terduga itu.

Trit! Trit!

Ponsel Ryou terlihat bergetar dan berdering. Dengan lemas, pria berambut putih itu mulai menjawab ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Temui kami di _Nectar club_ malam nanti. Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang kau cari."

"A-apa...?"

"Sebaiknya kau datang, Bakura Ryou. Karena... ini sudah menjadi bagian dari takdirmu."

"Apa maksudmu-Hei! Halo! Halo!" sambungan ponsel langsung terputus. Ryou benar-benar shock dengan penelpon tak dikenal yang baru saja menghubunginya itu. Dilema besar kembali berkelut. Yang benar saja! Disaat ia memikirkan kebenaran, sebuah lonjakan _klimaks_ takdirnya tiba-tiba menghujamnya dengan begitu cepat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ughh... semua ini membuat kepalaku serasa sakit..." Ryou menyangga dahinya dan memijat secara perlahan. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat aneh.

Dan ia sama sekali tak menyukai firasat itu.

* * *

_Nectar club._

Sebuah klub berkelas yang cukup bergengsi itu terlihat dipadati oleh beberapa pengunjungnya. Beberapa pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat menari di lantai dansa dengan begitu erotis. Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih untuk sekedar mabuk-mabukkan dan terus mengkonsumsi alkohol hingga pingsan. Musik _remix_ yang menggema di penjuru klub, semakin menambah kebisingan dalam ruangan. Inilah salah satu faktor mengapa Ryou benci dengan situasi klub malam.

Suasana hedonisme ini sungguh bukanlah gaya Ryou.

"Cih, aku pasti sudah gila karena menuruti permintaan penelpon misterius itu. Bahkan... ia tak mengatakan, jam berapa aku harus kemari. 'Malam' sungguh tak ada spesifikasi waktu sama sekali." lagi-lagi Ryou hanya bisa mengeluh dan menatap seluruh pemandangan hedonis di hadapannya itu. Memang sungguh sangat amat keluar karakter disaat Ryou menyanggupi permintaan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia selalu berhati-hati dalam memilih beberapa relasi. Bahkan ia juga selalu memilih-milih _client_ yang akan meminta bantuannya untuk meng_hacker_ satelit. Ia sungguh amat sangat berhati-hati dan penuh dengan perhitungan.

Tapi kali ini adalah sebuah pengecualian baginya.

Perkataan orang misterius itu mengenai sebuah jawaban yang dicari-cari oleh Ryou. Jawaban mengenai eksistensinya. Tujuan dari seluruh kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Dan Ryou merasakan bahwa masa kebenaran itu semakin mendekat.

Saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah... menunggu.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi, tuan!"

"Hei, jangan terburu-buru begitu. Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang, manis~"

Situasi itu terlihat begitu buruk bagi Ryou. Ia bisa melihat dari kejahuan, seorang pelayan wanita klub ini terlihat sedang di tahan oleh beberapa pria hidung belang. Dan ia semakin memicingkan kedua matanya. Wanita pelayan klub berambur hitam dikuncir itu terlihat begitu familiar.

'Sepertinya, aku mengenal wanita itu...' batin Ryou penasaran. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia menghampiri tempat dimana wanita itu sedang mempertahankan kesuciannya. Dan ia semakin tak senang saat beberapa pria hidung belang itu terlihat agresif.

"Ayolah, manis~ ikutlah kami semalam saja. Aku akan memberikan berapapun nominal yang kau minta. Hehehehe!"

"Lepaskan aku! Ku-kumohon!" wanita itu semakin memberontak. Air mata mulai mengucur perlahan dari kedua matanya. Dan Ryou terbelalak melihat itu. Ia benar-benar mengenal wanita yang terdesak itu.

"Vivian...!"

"Ayo, cepat kita bawa wanita ini ke dalam mobil!" disaat beberapa pria yang lain mencoba membekap Vivian, Ryou pun menghadang niat buruk mereka. Ia bertekad untuk menolong Vivian. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, Vivian merupakan salah seorang pengurus panti asuhan tempat Ryou menjadi donatur. Selama ini, hasil uang yang Ryou dapatkan sebagai seorang _hacker_ telah ia sumbangkan pada panti asuhan itu. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan banyaknya uang yang kini sudah menumpuk di tabungannya itu. Setidaknya, Ryou masih memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi untuk membantu sesamanya walau pekerjaannya tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Ia masih ingin membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

Karena ia sangat cinta dengan keadilan.

"Hei, kalian! Lepaskan dia!" dengan berani, Ryou menghadang jalan beberapa pria itu. Vivian sungguh _shock_ melihat Ryou. Beberapa pria yang membekap Vivian mulai merasa terganggu.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah! Sebaiknya kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan kami anak tengik!"

"Saya ingin anda melepaskan wanita itu karena wanita yang anda bekap itu adalah teman saya. Dan perlu anda ketahui bahwa saya bukanlah seorang anak-anak. Walau saya masih muda, saya yakin bahwa pemikiran saya tidaklah serendah pemikiran anda."

"Apa katamu!" salah satu dari pria yang membekap Vivian mulai tersinggung dengan ucapan Ryou. Pria berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa takutnya. Tak ada rasa gentar. Ryou hanya ingin menolong kawannya itu.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami, brengsek!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, salah seorang pria itu mulai melayangkan pukulan terhadap Ryou. Namun, Ryou hanya terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia semula berdiri. Sungguh ajaib. Seluruh gerakan cepat yang terjadi, seakan menjadi lambat dimata Ryou. Ia bisa menganalisa segala sesuatunya. Bahkan kelemahan dari lawan yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia sudah dapat menganalisanya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Benar-benar sangat aneh, tapi itulah kelebihan yang dimiliki Ryou.

'Target melayangkan pukulan dengan gerakan siku yang tak beraturan. Penuh emosional. Tak ada teknik khusus. Titik lemah adalah area dibagian perut dan dada. Jenis serangan yang akurat adalah... sebuah tendangan.' kata-kata itu muncul di otak Ryou bagai sebuah penampil _display_ data. Ia seakan tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan gerakan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, Ryou menghindari pukulan itu. Sang pria hidung belang yang melayangkan pukulan sungguh _shock_. Ryou seakan menghilang dari hadapannya selama beberapa detik.

"Ke-kemana anak tengik itu!"

"Awas, Ushio! Dibelakangmu!"

"A-Apa!" Pria bernama Ushio itu terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi. Dibelakangnya, sudah terdapat Ryou yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Anda terlambat."

DDUUAAKK!

"Aaarrgghh!" Ushio terpental hingga tersungkur ke bawah. Ryou telah menendang pria itu dengan begitu kencangnya. Ia memang tak menguasai ilmu bela diri apapun. Tapi, dengan mengetahui titik kelemahan musuh, ia sudah dapat bertarung meskipun tanpa teknik sekalipun. Pada akhirnya, semua orang yang berada di dalam klub hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian itu.

"Manusia macam apa dia! Hanya dengan sekali tendangan saja, Ia mampu melumpuhkan Ushio!" beberapa orang mengungkapkan rasa _shock_ mereka. Hampir semua orang _shock_. Ushio dikenal sebagai seorang preman terkuat yang menguasai kota mereka. Tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mengalahkan Ushio. Tapi teori itu seakan terbantahkan dengan kejadiannya. Sepertinya Ryou menjadi orang pertama yang dapat menumbangkan Ushio hanya dengan sekali tendangan. Sungguh tak ada yang menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Benar-benar brengsek kau!" beberapa kawanan Ushio yang lain terlihat marah. Mereka mulai maju menghampiri Ryou dengan niatan untuk menghajar Ryou habis-habisan. Lagi-lagi, Ryou seakan melihat sebuah gambaran _slow motion_. Lagi-lagi, otaknya tiba-tiba mencernakan data-data yang berisi analisa kelemahan musuh. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu tenang tergambar di paras pria albino itu. Ryou tahu bahwa ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

'Beberapa target terdeteksi sebagai target yang tak berbahaya. Tak ada yang menggunakan teknik. Pikiran mereka dikuasai emosi. Target A kelemahannya adalah kaki kanan. Target B kelemahannya adalah kepala bagian belakang. Target C kelemahannya ada di bagian leher. Alternative penyerangan adalah pukulan dan senjata tajam. Akurasi kemenangan... seratus persen.'

Dalam hitungan puluhan detik, Ryou berhasil menghindari serangan kawanan Ushio dan berhasil menumbangkan seluruh kawanan mereka hanya dengan sekali serangan. Semua orang hanya dapat menganga menatap Ryou. Pada akhirnya, semua mulai ketakutan terhadap Ryou dan tak ingin mencari gara-gara pada pria albino itu. Ryou hanya terdiam dengan hal itu seraya kembali menatap Vivian.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Vivian-san?" Ryou mulai membantu wanita _Chinesse_ itu merapikan semuanya. Vivian mulai melayangkan senyum ditengah-tengah rasa _shock_nya itu.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih karena telah mau menolongku, Bakura-san."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Sebagai makhluk sosial, kita wajib untuk saling membantu antar sesama." Ryou kembali terlihat ramah. Vivian mulai lega melihat keramahan donaturnya itu.

"Anda baik sekali, Bakura-san."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kabar anak-anak di panti asuhan? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Ryou terlihat khawatir untuk sejenak. Vivian mulai tersenyum untuk menenangkan donaturnya itu.

"Anda tenang saja. Keadaan anak-anak di panti asuhan sungguh baik dan sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang."

"Fuh... syukurlah jika begitu." Ryou mulai lega. Sungguh senang rasanya jika orang-orang yang ia bantu, kini dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Ia hanya dapat berharap agar ia dapat membantu panti asuhan yang ia donaturi itu. tapi sepertinya, alur takdir tidak semudah itu akan memihak pada harapannya.

"Sepertinya, spekulasi kami benar."

"Huh?"

Sebuah sumber suara baru mulai terdengar dari arah belakang Ryou. Dengan cepat, Ryou langsung menghadap ke arah belakang. Dan ia sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Beberapa orang pria bertubuh jangkung dan satu orang pria bertubuh mungil terlihat menatap ke arahnya. Ryou seakan tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia merasakan respon energi aneh dari dalam dirinya. Ia hanya dapat mematung. Seorang pria brunet, pria berperawakan anak kecil dan Seorang pria berambut _ash-blonde_ terlihat menatapnya dengan cukup tajam dan serius. Ryou mulai gentar dengan hal itu.

"Ka-kalian..."

"Kau merupakan bagian dari kami semua... Bakura Ryou."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**M/N :**Akhirnya update juga. Gomen jika lama banget updatenya. Monitor saya sempat dead dan terpaksa harus beli baru lagi. Oke, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu membingungkan. ^^ untuk balasan review, bisa kak **Sora Tsubameki** yang membalas reviewnya. Wokeh, silahkan balas kak~

**S/R : **Bagian gw **(Sora tsubameki) **yang bales reiew. Yeiy!

**YxY : **Iya, gw juga kasihan ama Yugi. Udah kecil, hobinya disiksa mulu ama author. *Dilempar sendok oleh Messiah* Thx dah review ^^

**Myuuchan : **Iya! Kalo lo pengen meluk Yugi, gw malah pengen meluk Jou! Oh God, mereka emang uke sejati. *plak* Lemon? Pasti ada! Hahahahaha! *diinjek Messiah karena nyebarin gosip* Pengennya gw juga gitu. Tapi sepertinya Messiah tak mengijinkan. Jangankan lemon! Kissing aja kayaknya tidak diperbolehkan. *deathglare ke Messiah* Bujuk Messiah gih, supaya bisa lemonan dan bilangin ke dia jatah puppyshipping di banyakin. Huehehehehe.

**Shinrei Azuranica :** Gw juga rada bingung ngetik penjelasan Seto. Huehehe. Ga apa-apa telat review, yang penting lo udah review. Thx ya. ^^

**9-7's Project :** Iya, kita pake Ryou disini. Gw juga bingung, yang bener Ryou atau Ryo nih? Oke, thx dah review.

**M/N :** hahahaha! Aku juga pake Ryou di chapter ini! xDD *plak*

**Aki Kadaoga :** Aki! Pas udah gw paksa baru lo review. Mana bales reviewnya harus gw tungguin lagi. =_= Thx sarannya ya. Gw juga bingung sebenernya ama mesin waktu. Tapi berhubung di fic ini gw kebagian yang meramu ilmu pengetahuannya, gw... makin bingung. Hahaha.

**Kyon-kyon :** Yami ketemu Yugi kayaknya masih lama deh. Tapi tenang, Messiah pasti menemukan mereka pada suasana yang unpredictable. Untuk Puzzleshipping, gw dan are. Key. Take. Tour menyerahkannya pada Messiah aja deh. Huehehehe.

**Are. Key. Take. Tour :** Buset, penname lo sulit banget dah Ta. Hehe. Iya dong, Ryou udah nongol. Tinggal kita ramu gimana caranya ngeluarin si kura-kura ninja. *plak* kayaknya ntar kebagian lo deh yang ngeluarin dia. Hula hula hula~ Huahahaha! Semangat! Gw bantu dengan doa. Hehe.

**KitsuNeko :** Ga apa-apa kok telat review, yang penting dah menyempatkan diri untuk review. ^^ Wah, makasih atas pujiannya. Terima kasih dukungannya. Yeah! *tos bareng Messiah dan Coolkid*

**Devil Heaven :** Hai. ^^ Makasih pujiannya. ^_^ Oh iya ya, kita sampe lupa masukin Peggy. Ntar kita diskusiin lagi deh, Peggy bakal keluar atau ngga. Tapi berhubung gendrenya bukan humor, kayaknya Peggy ga bakal keluar dalam versi banci kaleng. Huehehe. Yeah, merdeka!

**De-chan aishiro** **:** Iya, Ryou projectnya. Bakura? Ada deh. Hehe. Pokoknya dia juga kebagian peran penting disini. So, stay tune ya *plak* Dartz kayaknya ga bakal doyan korupsi deh disini. Huehehe. Thx dah review ya.

**Aljabar tralala :** Ow...Seto emang pervert. Wajarlah kalo dia nyoba untuk nyentuh Jou *plak* Project yang kita maksud disini bukan Yami. Yami ntar aja keluarnya. Hehehe. Ryou emang bisa merasakan kehadiran Yugi, makanya dia sakit-sakitan. Thx ya dah review ^^

**Vichan91312 :** Gw ngakak baca review lo. Hanya lo yang sadar hasrat (?) terpendam gw. Huahahaha. Tau aja lo kalo gw sengaja nyelipin adegan itu. Huehehe. Thx review ya. ^^

**Crystall-Green or GreenOpalus :** Iya, hal itu wajib demi kepentingan puppyshipping. Huehehe. Yup, Ryou lagi ngehack system keamanan satelit. Ryou ga enak badan karena mampu merasakan Yugi. ^^ Missi tuh 's' nya satu atau dua ya? Gw juga bingung. *plak* iya, ada typo dikit. Thx dah diingatkan. ^^

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze :** Iya, maafkan gw yang hanya mampu menyelesaikan cerita dengan berpedoman millennium (sekitar 2000 kata) Hehe. Iya, mau gw juga puppyshipping bakal hidup sentosa di era futuristik. Tapi pasti gw dibakar Messiah Hikari. Hahaha. Eh? Beneran ya lo benci Yami? Kenapa? Ceritain dong... *ikut ngegosip* Oke, thx dah review. ^^

**Messiah Hikari :** Adekku! Thx ya dah review di kolom sendiri. Huehehe. Tau dong mana yang lo tambahin di chapter ini. tanpa lo, pasti janggal banget nih chapter. Hehe. Thx ya dek.

**Chizzu drarryo :** Iya, ga apa-apa telat review. ^^ Udahan ulangannya? Sukses ya. Iya Yugi mau diambil, tapi dia harus menemukan project yang tertinggal di abadnya. Eh, bagus tuh kata-katanya SetoJou (setuju) ^_^

**Sweet Lollipop :** Tenang, puppyshipping bakal ada mesranya kok (walau cum hints T.T) Sesuai prinsip gw, bertengkar-tengkar dahulu baru bermesra-mesra kemudian. Huehehe.

**Alia Yaoi Psycho :** Iya, Yugi mau pergi untuk menjalankan misi penting. Tenang, Yami akan muncul tak lama lagi. Jadi, stay tune ya!

**Ka Hime Shiseiten :** Nih, bawa Yugi ke rumah. *Nyodorin Yugi* Iya, si jamur memang tak pernah berubah sikap. *plak* Thx dah review ya. ^^

**Arsy Yugi :** ini nih adek gw yang paling manis. ^^ Ada dong dek project selain Yugi, dan yang penting HARUS ada puppyshipping. Huahahaha. Thx dah review y dek.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi'**** Gaje :** Iya, Ryou merasakan keberadaan Yugi. Gw juga pengen tuker otak dengan Yugi. thanx dah review ya. ^^

**M/N :** Oke, bagianku selesai. Next giliran... *jeng jeng jeng* **Are. Key. Take. Tour** Yeah! Met berjuang Ta! Semangat!

Akhir kata, dimohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi kami. Terima kasih! ^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Bait Of Price

**M/N :** Yeiy! Inilah chapter selanjutnya dari **Are. Key. Take. Tour**. We're in the roll! XD

**Disclaimer : **YGO milik Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

**Bait Of Price**

"Kau merupakan bagian dari kami semua... Bakura Ryou."

Ryou tak dapat merespon apa-apa dari perkataan itu. Otaknya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencerna siapakah gerangan tiga orang misterius yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Sejauh memorinya bisa digali, ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Di panti asuhan? Tidak. Di salah satu pertemuan kliennya? Tidak. Di sekolah? Apalagi. Tapi, si pemuda berperawakan mungil dengan rambut bintang itu sering ia lihat di berita. Meskipun demikian, namanya sama sekali tidak sanggup ia ingat.

Bertolak belakang dengan ingatannya, Ryou dapat merasakan sesuatu merespon dengan kekuatan sangat hebat dari dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang selama ini terpendam di dalam dirinya terbangun akibat kedatangan tiga orang tersebut. Dan entah kenapa Ryou merasakan bahwa sesuatu perubahan yang sangat signifikan dalam hidupnya akan terjadi, walaupun Ryou sendiri masih belum yakin apa itu.

"Maaf, tapi… Rasanya kita belum pernah bertemu." gumam Ryou ragu-ragu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bersiap untuk melawan. Siapa tahu mereka adalah anak buah para hidung belang yang barusan ia lawan.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelancangan kami." ucap si pria berambut _ash blonde _itu sambil tersenyum ramah. "Namaku adalah Malik Ishtar. Pria tinggi berambut cokelat ini adalah rekanku. Namanya Kaiba Seto. Lalu, pemuda mungil di sampingku ini adalah Mutou Yugi."

Dahi Ryou masih berkerenyit untuk mencerna informasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia dapat mengingat Mutou Yugi sebagai anak jenius yang sering diberitakan oleh media massa, tapi dua orang lainnya sama sekali tak ada informasi. Bahkan jaringan internet yang biasa dia lewati tak dapat mengenali siapa gerangan dua orang lainnya. Informasi mengenai mereka nihil.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian denganku? Kalau mau mengajak bisnis, kalian bisa menunggu beberapa bulan lagi karena aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang lainnya." kata Ryou. Matanya masih menatap waspada ke arah tiga orang tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Yugi karena dengan tubuh sekecil itu Ryou tak yakin si anak jenius itu sanggup melancarkan satu pukulan. Yang menjadi perhatian utamanya adalah si pria tinggi bernama Kaiba Seto. Sepertinya ia tak bisa diremehkan.

"Kami tidak ingin berbisnis denganmu, Bakura Ryou." sahut si pria tinggi, Kaiba Seto. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebosanan. "Kami datang kemari untuk menjemputmu, A-742DC."

Sesuatu seolah-olah meledak di dalam kepala Ryou saat mendengar nomer serinya disebutkan. Ingatan-ingatan yang dulu terpendam seakan kembali menguar ke permukaan setelah bertahun-tahun terlupakan. Bayangan-bayangan akan kehidupannya di era futuristik mulai muncul sekelebat demi sekelebat, bagaikan film lama yang diputar mundur dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dadanya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Ryou panik. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat karena informasi bertubi-tubi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seakan baru melewati marathon berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

Seto, Malik, maupun Yugi hanya berdiri di depan sosok pemuda berambut putih itu. Seto dan Malik bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, seolah-olah mereka sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sementara itu, Yugi tampak begitu khawatir. Ia takut Ryou akan terluka karena informasi yang membebani otaknya. Meski sehebat apapun sebuah _project, _mendapatkan informasi beruntun seperti ini mungkin akan memberatkan sistem otaknya.

Ryou akhirnya sanggup mengendalikan tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Meskipun napasnya masih memburu, ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus tiga orang yang masih berdiri di depannya itu. "… Aku butuh penjelasan. Bayangan-bayangan tadi… Itu pasti ada hubungannya denganku, kan?" tanya Ryou dengan suara pelan.

Malik mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian maju selangkah sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Ikutlah dengan kami. Di perjalanan, kami akan menjelaskan semua. Semua yang ingin kau ketahui, Bakura Ryou."

Ryou menatap uluran tangan sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia terima? Haruskah ia tolak? Berbagai kemungkinan mulai diakumulasikan dalam otaknya. Probabilitas buruk dan baik mulai ditimbang-timbang. Namun, menghiraukan kalkulasi tersebut, Ryou meraih uluran tangan Malik dan mengangguk.

* * *

Butuh penjelasan berulang kali sampai Ryou benar-benar mengerti semuanya. Masa depan, era futuristik, serta kenyataan bahwa ia adalah sebuah _project _dan misinya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas saat mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari – lagi-lagi – seorang Kaiba Seto. Tubuh kurus sang _hacker _terduduk lemas di atas kursi makan keluarga Mutou. Mata cokelatnya menatap nanar ke lantai.

Malik menghela napas panjang sambil menepuk pundak Seto. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu gamblang menjelaskannya, Seto. Kalau memorinya jebol, kau mau tanggung jawab?" tegur Malik.

Si pemuda brunet sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya dengan enteng.

"Jadi…" Terdengar suara pelan yang berasal dari Ryou. Akhirnya sang pemuda berambut putih itu berhasil mengendalikan kemelut yang melanda pikirannya. "Kalian semua adalah _project, _sama denganku?" tanya Ryou sambil mendongakkan kepala dan menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kami semua adalah _project, _kecuali si anjing kampung satu itu." sahut Seto asal sambil menunjuk Jou dengan ibu jarinya.

"HEI!"

Malik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jujur, ia mulai capek mendengarkan pertengkaran Seto dan Jou yang layaknya anjing melawan kucing. Ia tak tahu nanti perjalanan mereka akan jadi seperti apa dengan keberadaan keduanya. "Ya. Aku, Seto, dan Yugi adalah _project. _Namun, Jounouchi bukanlah _project. _Ia teman dekat dari Yugi."

Ryou menganguk pelan dan menghiraukan pertengkaran ringan yang tadi sempat terjadi. "Jadi, biar kuulangi semuanya. Aku diciptakan oleh kelompok _Messiah _untuk mengembalikan kestabilan di era futuristik. Aku dan beberapa _project _lainnya dilemparkan ke masa-masa yang berbeda oleh para musuh kita. Makanya aku tidak ingat tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya?"

"Kira-kira begitu." ujar Malik ramah sambil tersenyum. "Berkat Yugi, _project _terbaru kami, kami berhasil menemukanmu."

"Dan dengan ditemukannya kau, mungkin kita bisa segera mencari _project-project _lainnya, terutama _project _yang memiliki _mind link _denganmu."

"_Mind link_?" ulang Ryou, bingung.

"Ya. Kau sebenarnya diciptakan oleh para pendiri grup _Messiah _secara berpasangan, sama seperti aku dan Seto. Pasanganku adalah _project _nomer D-953K yang dikenal sebagai Marik. Seto memiliki pasangan dengan nomer B-563H yang dikenal sebagai adiknya, Mokuba." jelas Malik panjang lebar.

Ryou hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Jadi, apa gunanya _mind link _milikku ini?"

"Dengan _mind link _yang kau miliki dan kemampuan Yugi untuk mencari letak _project, _kita dapat lebih cepat menemukan _project-project _yang hilang." jawab Seto.

"Bagaimana caranya? Mendengar bahwa aku memiliki _mind link _dengan… seseorang saja baru sekarang." sanggah Ryou.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yugi melesat maju mendekat Ryou. Ia menarik sebuah kursi lainnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ryou yang terlihat gugup. Seto dan Malik hanya memandangi tingkah laku aneh dari Yugi dengan kening berkerenyit.

Yugi kemudian meraih tangan kanan Ryou dan menggenggamnya erat sambil menatap sepasang mata cokelat Ryou dengan menggunakan mata ametisnya. Tatapannya begitu intensif, membuat Ryou tak sanggup mengalihkan matanya dari Yugi. Ia seolah-olah terhipnotis dan terpaku di tempat duduknya, tak sanggup bergerak. Bahkan mengedipkan mata saja ia tak sanggup.

Kemudian, sesuatu mulai terasa dalam diri Ryou. Entah bagaimana, ia seperti mengetahui letak rekannya berada. Negara apa, kota apa, bahkan tahun dan abad ke berapa. Meskipun samar dan tersirat, semua informasi untuk mendapatkan kembali _project _pasangannya telah terkumpul.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana _project _berikutnya." ucap Yugi tiba-tiba. Ia telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Seto dan Malik.

"Secepat itu? Hanya dengan menatap matanya, kau langsung tahu?" tanya Malik tidak percaya. Memang kemampuan _project _generasi keempat ini luar biasa. Ia sendiri bahkan tak menyangka metode pencarian yang begini mudah. Kalau seperti ini, mungkin waktu pencarian dapat dipangkas menjadi lebih singkat.

Yugi hanya tersenyum saat mendengar keheranan dalam nada suara Malik. "Entah kenapa, aku langsung tahu. Seolah-olah aku membaca memori dan pikiran Ryou. Dan tiba-tiba saja angka-angka berputar di kepalaku yang menunjukkan letak dimana _project _pasangan Ryou berada."

"Kau meng-_hack _dataku?" tanya Ryou tidak percaya. "Hanya dengan menatapku seperti itu, kau bisa tahu semuanya?"

Yugi hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ryou dengan menaikkan pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, dimana letak _project _berikutnya?" tanya Seto. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk memulai misi berikutnya.

"_Project code : _A-742D, _code name : _Bakura. _Position : London, United Kingdom. _Abad ke-25."

* * *

Akhirnya, sampailah juga mereka di tempat tujuan mereka. London, UK abad ke-25. Dengan mesin waktu yang berhasil dirancang oleh Malik, kelima orang tersebut berhasil melakukan perjalanan waktu yang sangat singkat. Meskipun mesin itu cukup membuat mual para penggunanya yang belum terbiasa. Terbukti dengan Jou, Yugi, serta Ryou yang terkulai lemas dengan muka pucat pasi menahan muntah saat keluar dari mesin waktu.

"Apa yang salah dari mesin waktuku?" tanya Malik polos. "Hanya sedikit guncangan disana dan disini, kan? Masa' kalian sampai mau muntah begitu? Payah."

Seto sendiri menatap kasian pada tiga makhluk yang masih menderita akibat 'goncangan pelan' yang dihasilkan mesin waktu ciptaan Malik itu. Sejujurnya, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama, namun terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya di depan Malik. Bagaimanapun juga, ia punya _image _yang harus dijaga. "Kalau kalian sudah lebih baik, segera ikuti aku." kata Seto seraya melangkahkan kaki menyusuri gang sempit tempat mereka mendarat.

Tak sanggup membalas perkataan Seto, Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajah mereka masih pucat. Sementara itu Malik dengan riangnya menekan sebuah tombol biru yang terletak pada mesin waktunya. Dalam hitungan detik, si mesin waktu dengan tinggi dua setengah meter dan lebar satu setengah meter itu berubah menjadi sebuah kapsul kecil seperti obat. Dengan hati-hati, kapsul tersebut dimasukan ke dalam sebuah wadah kotak baja oleh Malik dan kembali dimasukan ke dalam sakunya. "Ayo, kalian semua! Waktu kita sedikit, lho!" ajak Malik. Ia sendiri sudah berjalan mengikuti Seto.

Lagi-lagi, dengan anggukan pelan Yugi, Jou, dan Ryou menanggapi perkataan Malik. Sedikit memaksakan diri, mereka menegakkan tubuh masing-masing dan mencoba berjalan. Sayang, getaran dan goncangan mesin waktu itu membuat langkah mereka sedikit goyah. Namun, pemandangan di luar gang sempit dan gelap tempat mereka berada membuat segala pikiran negatif yang ada hilang seketika.

London di abad ke-25 tidaklah berbeda jauh dari abad ke-21 tempat Yugi dan Ryou terdampar. Namun, terlihat beberapa perbedaan yang cukup signifikan dan menjadi penanda kemajuan zaman. Bangunan masih terlihat bangunan-bangunan kuno abad _renaissance_ dan _baroque_ tetap berdiri megah diantara bangunan-bangunan era modern yang diusung Le Corbusier dan Gropius. _The Eye of London _juga masih berdiri tegak dan gagah di tepi sungai Thames. Hanya saja…

"Mobil terbang?" gumam Jou tak percaya.

Ya. Meskipun masih sedikit, terlihat di udara beberapa buah mobil melesat kesana dan kemari. Meskipun penggunaan mobil di darat masih terlihat, kemacetan di jantung kota Inggris ini terlihat lebih terkendali dengan adanya mobil super yang sanggup melesat di udara.

"Era ini adalah era awal menuju era futuristik." jelas Seto sambil memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bosan. "Langkah pertama dalam perkembangan adalah memperbaharui sistem transportasi yang sangat kurang. Dengan adanya mobil bertenaga angin ini, kemacetan dan pendistribusian barang-barang dapat dilaksanakan lebih mudah."

"Tenaga angin? Jadi mobil-mobil itu digerakkan oleh angin dan bukan minyak?" tanya Ryou kagum.

"Pada zaman ini, persedian minyak bumi untuk manusia sudah sangatlah terbatas. Pemerintah membatasi penggunaan minyak bumi khusus hanya untuk industri-industri besar yang produksinya menyangkut kebutuhan pokok manusia. Sebenarnya perkembangan teknologi menggunakan angin adalah kelajutan dari turbin pesawat terbang. Hanya saja minus penggunaan avtur sebagai bahan penggeraknya." Kali ini giliran Malik yang menjelaskan kehebatan tekonologi pada era itu.

"Turbin angin, ya?" gumam Yugi pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas mobil-mobil yang melintas di atas kepalanya. Memang terlihat di beberapa bagian mobil yang melintas beberapa buah turbin angin.

"Sayang, karena teknologi ini masih baru, mobil ini hanya sanggup mengangkut beban ringan dan menempuh perjalanan pendek." tambah Malik disertai gelengan kepala kecewa.

Jounouchi, dengan rasa penasarannya yang luar biasa, langsung memperhatikan segala detail yang ada di jalanan yang mereka lewati. Satu lagi detail yang tidak luput dari perhatiannya adalah cara berpakaian para penduduk.

"Pakaian mereka tapi tidak menggambarkan kecanggihan teknologi ini…" gumam Jou, bingung.

Seto yang saat itu berada tepat di samping Jou ikut melihat ke sekerumunan orang yang sudut jalan. Memang benar apa kata Jou. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat seperti pakaian pada era Victoria, sekitar abad ke-18. Gaun-gaun dari bahan muslin dan sutra, dengan border dari sulaman benang emas tampak dikenakan oleh para wanitanya. Para prianya mengenakan setelan dan jas _tailcoat. _Topi-topi tinggi menjadi hiasan wajib di kepala mereka. Beberapa bahkan membawa tongkat jalan yang bertatahkan permata dan batu mulia. Walaupun pakaian mereka terlihat kuno, peralatan teknologi yang dibawa sangat canggih.

"Kau tahu yang namanya degredasi jaman, _mutt_?" tanya Seto.

"Kira-kira. Kenapa?" tanya Jou balik. "Dan aku bukan _mutt."_

"Itulah yang terjadi pada dunia _fashion. _Masyarakat yang telah jenuh dengan perkembangan yang begitu pesat dalam bidang transportasi dan telekomunikasi ini mulai mengalihkan trend berpakaian kembali ke abad-abad silam. Gaun panjang dan _tailcoat _menjadi idola kembali." kata Seto pada Jou.

"Kau tahu arti kata _vintage_? Nah, kira-kira seperti itulah." sambung Malik ceria. "Di abad kalian juga sedang digandrungi pakaian-pakaian tahun 70 dan 80-an, kan? Yang kemudian dikenal sebagai _vintage_?"

Jou, Yugi, dan Ryou mengangguk bersamaan.

Jounouchi kembali melayangkan pandang ke arah seorang pria yang sedang sibuk menelpon. "Yang benar saja kalau aku harus pakai pakaian seperti itu…"

* * *

"Jadi, _project _berikutnya adalah Bakura dengan kode A-742D. Pada era ini, ia dikenal sebagai seorang pencuri yang haus darah. Setiap korbannya selalu berakhir mengenaskan dengan luka sayatan disekujur tubuh. Sejauh penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh _Scotland Yard, _ia tak pernah meninggalkan saksi mata sejak korban pertamanya. Kebanyakan korbannya berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, meskipun korban-korbannya di kasus awal merupakan orang-orang dari strata bawah. Namun, belakangan ini ia mulai mengincar para bangsawan. Cara membunuhnya juga lebih sadis dari yang awal." ucap Ryou. Dengan handalnya ia berhasil membobol jaringan informasi milik kepolisian Inggris. Data demi data berhasil ia _download _beserta informasi dan foto-foto yang mereka butuhkan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Malik?" tanya Yugi pada rekannya. Malik sendiri sibuk berjalan hilir mudik di dalam kamar hotel yang mereka sewa. Sang pemuda bekulit cokelat itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti Bakura." jawab Malik. "Sepertinya insting yang berasal dari gen induknya sangat kuat."

"Apakah ia pernah tertangkap kamera? Coba cari fotonya." perintah Seto pada Ryou.

Ryou mengangguk ringan dan langsung berkonsentrasi ke layar laptop. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ia menjelajahi dunia maya, meng-_hacking _data demi data, menelusup ke berbagai instansi pemerintah untuk menemukan jejak sang _project. _Terkadang ia mengambil telepon selularnya dan mengakses via _mobile. _Dengan demikian, kecepatan data yang ia dapat akan berlipat-lipat. Tapi…

"Tidak ada." gumam Ryou tidak percaya. "Tidak ada foto atau data mengenai dirinya. Sebagian berita yang kudapatkan berasal dari berita dan kasus yang telah terjadi. Tapi, mengenai latar belakangnya sendiri tidak ada."

"Tapi, dengan data-data ini, kita sudah cukup mengetahui dia. Target pencurian dan pembunuhannya adalah bangsawan. Ia tidak meninggalkan barang bukti maupun saksi mata sedikitpun. Kebanyakan korbannya meninggal tepat pada pukul 12 malam dan ditemukan dini hari oleh polisi yang berpatroli. Sebagian besar kasusnya terjadi di gang-gang sempit yang jarang dilalui orang." kata Yugi. Ia mulai menganalisa segala informasi yang telah mereka dapatkan. "Jadi, yang kita butuhkan saat ini hanyalah memancingnya agar keluar."

"Dengan kata lain, salah satu dari kita harus berpura-pura menjadi bangsawan." ucap Malik.

Yugi memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan, mengiyakan ucapan Malik. "Tapi, siapa?"

Tak ada yang bergerak untuk mengambil inisiatif mengambil peran ini. Bayangan akan menjadi incaran sang _project _ini cukup membuat perut mereka sakit. Ditambah lagi dari sekian banyak foto-foto yang berhasil mereka dapatkan mengenai korban membuat semangat mereka juga menurun.

"Bagaimana kalau si _mutt _itu saja?" usul Seto diiringi senyum kemenangan. "Daripada ia tidak berguna, gunakan saja ia sebagai baitnya."

"Kaiba! Tega sekali kau mengusulkan hal seperti itu?" bentak Yugi. "Jou itu temanku! Aku tak mau ia terluka!"

"Dan aku tidak mau _project _yang lainnya terluka." kata Seto tajam. "Aku, kau, Malik, dan Ryou keberadaannya dibutuhkan di era futuristik untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan. Kita tidak boleh mati konyol di era ini."

"Tapi, kalau harus mengorbankan Jou…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di atas pundak Yugi. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Jounouchi. "Tenanglah sedikit, Yugi." ujar sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok!" kali ini Jou menegaskan kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, Jounouchi, kau tidak apa-apa kalau…" gumam Malik pelan dan sangat berhati-hati.

Jou menghela napas. "Memang benar kata Kaiba. Kalian berempat masih dibutuhkan di masa depan. Lagipula, aku ikut kemari atas keinginanku sendiri, jadi aku sudah harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Yah, termasuk menjadi umpan bagi seorang pencuri/pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lagipula, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kalian." Jou melemparkan seulas senyum tulus kepada Malik dan yang lainnya, bahkan Kaiba.

"Nah! Kalau Jou sudah setuju, saatnya kita memoles keberadaan bangsawan baru!" seru Malik ceria. "Aku dan Yugi akan mengurus masalah akomodasi mewah, transportasi, serta pakaian paling bermutu untukmu, Jou! Seto, kau coba latih Jou untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman _sejati!"

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Seto.

"Karena menjadikan Jou sebagai umpan adalah idemu, jadi kau sendiri yang harus melatihnya." balas Malik. "Nah, untukmu, Ryou, tolong sebarkan berita palsu mengenai seorang bangsawan baru di Inggris. Sebutkan bisnisnya, tempat tinggalnya, kekayaannya, semuanya."

"Oke!" balas Ryou semangat. Kalau masalah membuat _website _palsu, ia paling ahli. Tapi, belum sempat Ryou mengetik, ia langsung berbalik menatap rekan-rekannya. Dahinya berkerenyit penuh tanya. "Tapi… Apa nama samaran Jou yang baru? Tidak mungkin dia mengenakan nama Jounouchi Katsuya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau Joseph Wheeler?" kata Jou santai.

"Dapat darimana kau nama itu?" tanya Seto curiga.

"Joseph itu nama baptisku, tahu! Dan Wheeler itu nama keluarga nenekku dari ayahku." sahut Jou sinis.

"… Kau punya keturunan Eropa?" tanya Seto tidak percaya.

"Bukan. Amerika."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu nama samaranmu adalah 'Joseph Wheeler'!" ucap Ryou, kembali bersemangat. Ia langsung mengetik beberapa data palsu mengenai 'Joseph Wheeler'. Namun, ia terhenti di tengah jalan dan kembali memutar kursinya. Mimik penuh tanya dan bingung kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Tapi, gelarnya apa, ya?"

"Oiya, ya. Gelar. Kalau bisa, jangan terlalu tinggi atau terlalu rendah. Kalau terlalu tinggi, agak mustahil ia tidak diketahui masyarakat." kata Malik. "_Earl? Duke?"_

"Jangan. Gelar _Earl _dan _Duke _terlalu tinggi. _Duke _sejajar dengan Pangeran, sementara _Earl _hanya dua tingkat di bawah mereka. _Count _juga diluar hitungan karena masih sejajar dengan _Earl. Marquess _juga." bantah Seto.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan _Viscount_? Gelarnya dibawah _Duke _dan _Earl, _tapi masih diatas _Knight _dan _Baron." _usul Yugi. "Selain itu, dalam percakapan juga gelar ini jarang disebutkan. Hanya menggunakan panggilan _Lord._"

"_Viscount, _ya? Boleh juga. Baiklah! Aku akan mulai _hacking _datanya!" seru Ryou bersemangat. Ia langsung berkonsentrasi pada layar komputernya dan menghiraukan kehidupan lainnya.

"Nah," suara berat Seto bergaung di telinga Jou. Sedikit gugup, Jou melirik ke samping kanannya untuk mendapati sosok Kaiba Seto tersenyum puas dan penuh kemenangan. "Mari kita mulai pelatihannya, _My Lord._"

* * *

"Jadi… Bisa tolong ulangi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Jounouchi gugup sambil memandangi sebuah bangunan megah terbuat dari kaca dan besi dengan luas 92.000 meter persegi, membentang begitu besar di tengah-tengah _Hyde Park. _Bulan menyinari gedung kaca tersebut dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Puluhan lampu warna-warni juga ikut menyorot gedung, membuatnya semakin terlihat agung. Puluhan kembang api ditembakkan ke langit malam untuk merayakan kembalinya sang gedung bersejarah ke tanah Inggris.

"Ini adalah pembukaan resmi _Crystal Palace. _Sebagai tamu undangan yang resmi diundang oleh pihak kerajaan, kau harus datang, Jou." jawab Ryou enteng sambil membuka-buka halaman demi halaman mengenai informasi _Crystal Palace _yang ia buka melalui iPad-nya.

"Bukannya _Crystal Palace _sudah habis dilalap api pada tahun 1936?" tanya Malik sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memandang kagum hasil rekonstruksi dari _Crystal Palace _pada abad ke-18. Benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya.

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil membuat kembali rumah kaca raksasa ini." gumam Seto sambil memandang bosan ke bangunan tersebut. "Sudahlah. Daripada bengong di luar begini, ayo kita masuk ke dalam, _My Lord._" kata Seto kepada Jou. Ia sengaja menyisipkan panggilan tersebut untuk mengejek Jounouchi.

Jou dengan cepat memberikan tatapan sinis dan penuh kebencian ke arah pemuda bermata biru lazuli itu. Geraman pelan keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, brengsek!" geram Jou. Ia mengambil topi tinggi warna hitamnya yang dibawa oleh Yugi. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil tongkat jalannya dari tangan Malik. Ia merapikan sedikit vest warna abu-abu gelap dan _tailcoat _hitamnya. Pita berwarna merah darah yang tersemat pada lehernya dirapikan sedikit sebelum ia menarik napas panjang. "Ayo, kita masuk."

_Crystal Palace. _Bangunan yang pertama kali dibuat pada tahun 1851 dan mendapat relokasi tahun 1852 dibangun untuk mengadakan _Great Exhibition _pada abad ke-18. Berbagai memorabilia dari negara-negara di seluruh dunia dipertunjukkan di bawah langit transparan tersebut. Sama seperti era ini. _Crystal Palace _kembali didirikan untuk meningkatkan gengsi Inggris di mata dunia. Pameran dunia juga dipertunjukkan di tempat ini, meskipun lebih condong ke arah pariwisata masing-masing negara. Tepat pada bagian tengah gedung, dipamerkan perkembangan teknologi mulai dari telepon genggam sampai otomotif.

"Kenapa sejauh yang kulihat hanya para bangsawan yang berseliweran, ya?" bisik Jou pada Malik. Ia baru saja menanggapi salam dari seorang _Duke _dan _Duchess. _"Dan barang-barang disini mahal semua…"

"Karena pada zaman ini perbedaan status sosial sangatlah nyata. Sama seperti Prancis sebelum Revolusi. Masyarakat terbagi menjadi dua; si kaya dan si miskin. Hanya yang kaya saja yang sanggup membeli barang-barang yang layak, serta teknologi termutakhir. Sementara itu, yang miskin hanya bisa mengais sisa dari si kaya." jelas Malik.

"Makanya, kejahatan yang dilakukan Bakura dianggap masyarakat kelas bawah sebagai tindakan heroik. Mencuri dari bangwasan dan membunuh mereka." timpal Seto. Mata birunya menatap awas ke kerumunan. "Mengingat tempat ini ekslusif dan diperuntukkan hanya bagi bangsawan, Bakura pasti akan datang."

Jou mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Tapi, dengan orang sebanyak ini apa ia masih nekat datang?" gumam Jou ragu sambil melayangkan pandang ke sekitarnya. Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu orang memenuhi _Crystal Palace. _Tentu, semuanya dalam balutan pakaian terbaiknya. "Mana udaranya panas sekali…" gerutu Jou sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba untuk menghasilkan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Benar juga. Apa AC-nya rusak, ya?" Yugi mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melonggarkan sedikit dasinya.

Begitu Yugi menutup mulutnya, terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu dahsyat. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Titik ledakan juga bukan hanya berasal di satu titik, melainkan di beberapa titik yang berbeda jauh. Ledakan tersebut sukses membuat panik para pengunjung. Mereka mulai menjerit histeris, ketakutan, dan sebagian mulai lari keluar. Ledakan berikutnya berasal dari atap gedung dan menghancurkan kubah _Crystal Palace. _Pecahan kaca mulai melukai beberapa pengunjung yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Ledakan terakhirlah yang membuat para pengunjung memutuskan untuk kabur. Sekarang.

Jou meringis kesakitan saat pecahan kaca mengenai pipinya. Warna merah darah menguar dari luka baru tersebut yang kemudian Jou hapus dengan saputangannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia terbawa arus pengunjung lainnya, terpisah dari teman-temannya.

"JOU!"

Jou mendongakkan kepalanya saat terdengar suara khas milik Seto memanggilnya. Ia mencari-cari dengan panik posisi suara tersebut dan mendapati Seto beserta teman-temannya terbawa arus ke arah berlawanan. "Gawat! Aku tidak boleh terpisah dari mereka." Jou berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawan arus pengunjung yang semakin lama semakin membawanya ke sisi utara gedung. Sayang, usahanya itu sia-sia. Jumlah pengunjung yang begitu banyak tak sanggup Jou lawan hanya dengan dirinya. Belum lagi rasa panik dan takut yang melanda pengunjung membuat mereka semakin kuat dan membawa Jou menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"Sial!" rutuk Seto saat sosok Jou menghilang di kerumunan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ledakan tadi pasti ulah Bakura. Kalau kita biarkan Jou sendirian di dalam sana, bisa-bisa…" kata Yugi panik bercampur khawatir. Ia masih berusaha melawan arus pengunjung yang menggeretnya dan yang lain ke sisi selatan gedung, semakin terpisah dari Jounouchi.

* * *

Akhirnya Jou berhasil meloloskan diri dari kepungan massa yang histeris. Ia menenangkan diri sejenak di toilet gedung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari teman-temannya. Jou melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Benar-benar sunyi. Jou mengerenyitkan keningnya, bingung. Entah kenapa suasana sepi ini terlalu mencekam baginya. Ditambah lagi, penerangan dalam gedung ikut padam akibat ledakan barusan, membuat gedung diselimuti kegelapan seutuhnya. Penyinaran satu-satunya hanya dari bulan dan itupun tidak cukup baik.

Jou tersentak kaget saat mendengar jeritan memilukan dari tengah-tengah gedung. Penasaran akan asal suara tersebut, Jou memutuskan untuk mendekati sasaran dan mencari tahu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat sampai disana.

"Uph!" Jou langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat adegan didepannya. Mayat berlumuran darah bergeletakkan. Sebagian bahkan ada yang terpotong-potong. Cabikan baju dan daging sudah membaur menjadi satu. Warna hijau rumput dan dedaunan bercampur dengan merahnya darah. Bahkan air kolam sudah seutuhnya menjadi merah kekentalan.

"Ku – kumohon… jangan bunuh aku…" terdengar suara seorang wanita memohon-mohon diantara isak tangis. "Ambil! Ambil semuanya! Aku tak peduli dengan harta! Kumohon, biarkan aku hi…" Berikutnya hanya terdengar suara tebasan pisau dan jerit memilukan dari wanita tersebut.

Napas Jou mulai memburu. Matanya menatap liar ke kiri dan kanan, tak menentu arah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, seolah-olah ingin merangsek keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya. Peluh mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya dengan begitu deras. Dalam hati, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak kabur saat ada kesempatan? Kenapa ia harus datang ke tempat pembantaian ini?

"Ah. Rupanya mash ada satu ekor lagi yang tersisa."

Jou langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara itu. Matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok berambut putih berantakan yang disinari bulan. Darah membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Pisau berlumuran darah segar berkliat bahaya di tangan kanannya. Sebuah senyum sadis terpampang di wajahnya yang pucat.

Terdengar suara tawa yang menggema ke seluruh bangunan. Tawa yang begitu mengerikan.

"Selamat datang di puncak acara pembukaan _Crystal Palace._" katanya lantang. Sang pembunuh membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat pada Jou. "Acara ini saya sebut, 'Pembantaian Berdarah para Bangsawan' dengan bintang utama kali ini," tangan berlumuran darah menghunuskan pisau tegak lurus, menunjuk sosok Jou yang masih terpaku. "Anda, _Viscount _Joseph Wheeler."

Bakura tersenyum singkat sebelum menyerang Jou.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Sampah beud, dah. Ah, sekarang gue mau cabut mempersiapkan diri nonton World Cup 2010. Selamat menonton, teman-teman!

**M/N : **Yeah! Biar aku yang balas review! ^^

**ReddishDragonoid** : Hahahah! Iya tuh, Seto bacot muluk. Seto kalo gak bacot, bukan Seto namanya. Hehehe… yup, Ryou muncul dan Bakura juga mulai muncul. Thanks reviewnya! ^^

**Devil xXx** : Tenang aja, Devil. Walau telat, yang pentig review. Hehehe…. Iya, Kaiba ama Malik juga projek. Hehehe…untuk Yami? Dia gak muncul di fic ini untuk seterusnya kayaknya. #Plak! Bercanda. Dia pasti muncul mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Sabar ya! ^^

**Vi ChaN91312** : heheh..yeah! Jou kreatifitasnya tinggi. Udah jelas-jelas mereka normal malah dikatain alien. Thanks reviewnya, Vi-chan! XD

**De-chan Aishiro** : woah? Deskripsiku keren? Makasih pujiannya, De ^^ ehehehe, ini Bakura udah muncul. Yang lain menyusul ya. Hehehe….hmm, enigma ya? Enigma tuh teka-teki yang biasa diungkapkan secara metaphoric (kiasan) atau secara alegori (simbolisasi,abstrak,non empiris dsb) yang dimana teka-teki itu membutuhkan pemikiran yang cukup mendalam untuk memecahkannya. Klo bahasa simplenya sih 'teka-teki' hehehe…thanks reviewnya De ^_^

**cHizu drarryo :** Waduh, Chizu-chan kena remidi? O.O wah, iya tuh, sekarang aja si To To udah jadiin Jou umpan. Hehehe….Tyou memang projek juga. Ikuti terus ya, makasih sebelumnya! ^^

**Crystall-Green :** wah, iya maaf, moga chapter ini tidak terlalu membingungkan. Klo buatanku, pasti rada 'ruwet' karena hampir keseluruhan plot ini aku yang buat, jadi ya aku harus ngatur juga alurnya biar flow. Hehehe…^^ untuk Mokuba, dia generasi 3-1. Kalau Seto, dia generasi 3. Jadi Seto dulu yang diciptain, baru deh Mokuba (generasi 3-1) makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Arsy Yugi :** hahahah! Penjelasanku emang ruwet. Mungkin kalo buatanku mending kukasih warning "jika tidak mudeng, bersiaplah untuk membaca berkali-kali" haha! Yami? Mungkin setelah 2-3 chapter lagi dia bakal muncul (mungkin) ikuti terus ya, arsy-san! ^^

**Sora Tsubameki :** wah? Masa kak penulisanku beda? Hehe, mungkin ini adalah hasil 'semedi'ku waktu monitorku rusak kemarin. Hahaha! Baguslah klo penulisanku bias selaras ama kalian berdua. Hehehe ^^ waw, yang Ryou kayaknya emamng rada mirip kayak lakon di film bloody Monday kak. Jadi pengen lihat filmnya. Eh, bentar lagi giliran kakak! Semangat kak! Huahahaha! XD *plak*

**are. key. take. tour :** Wei, Ta! Chaptermu keren bro! XD #Plak! Aih, gak mungkin kan klo Kaiba ngijinin Jou ikut semudah itu. Hehehe….jadinya harus kutambahin si sugar babymu itu membacot dulu ama puppynya. Haha! Kenapa bias ada Vivian? Aku iseng aja. Gak mungkin kalo yang digangguin preman-preman itu mendadak Ishizu. Wokeh, semangat pren! Walau tanggungan banyak, yang penting gossip twitter berlanjut! XD #Plak!

**Sweet lollipop :** *Nyambit Loli-chan pake asbak* hahahah! Kidding! XD wah, tuh puppynya udah ada di chapter ini. haha! Kalo puppy sih kuserahi ke kak Sora ama coolkid. Klo puzzle emang bagianku. Oke, makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Y x Y :** kemampuan projek messiah emang beragam. Tunggu aja, ntar bakal banyak banget kejutan yang menanti. Thx reviewnya! ^_^

**Nouver Jeevas :** Iya, ntar para projek yang ilang, bakal dikumpulin semua. Wah, mau tender ya? Pasti bakal ada tender kok. Are. Key. Take. Tour malah berencana buat BakuraxJou. Gimana? Rela gak? Klo rela, berarti bakal ada heart juga! Hahahaha! XD #Plak! Oke deh, makasih reviewnya! ^^

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze :** hahaha! Aku bias ngebut karena sebelumnya udah kukonsep intinya, jadi ya, gampang aja klo ngebut. Yang susah tuh ngetiknya. Males! Hahaha! XD #Bletak! Yeiy! JouJou ikut tuh! Tapi kasihan dia udah jadi umpan di chapter ini. Oke, makasih banyak reviewnya! ^^

**Ka Hime Shiseiten :** hahahah! Bener banget. Segala gerakan cepat yang dilihat Ryou bisa jadi slow motion ala the matrix gitu. Hahah! Iya, Jou keren yam au ngelindungi Yugi ampe kayak gitu. Padahal waktu itu hamper kubuat hint wishshipping *dibantai coolkid + Sora Tsubameki* Yami apakah merupakan bagian dari mereka? Kita tunggu aja. Mungkin dia bakal muncul 2-3 chapter lagi. Sabar ya! Makasih banyak reviewnya! ^^

**M/N :** Oke, selesai juga, next chapter giliran **Sora Tsubameki**. Yeiy semangat kak! Habis giliran Sora, giliranku lagi…*glek* cepet amat… O_o'

Wokeh, akhir kata, please review! ^^


End file.
